Un loco mundo
by NyoNekoCanadaItalia
Summary: Las locuras que hacen nuestros personajes, sus Nyo! y sus 2p, todos ellos en un loco mundo donde pasaran todo tipo de cosas Batallas,Casados y Spamano y UsUk
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa, soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics asi que no me odien por hacer esto c:

((Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen))

Nota: Aquí hay Nyo! Y 2p, Varios con sus nombres humanos y varios no

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Era un dia normal, NyoCanada, estaba a punto de salir de su casa a ir de compras, Hasta que alguien toco la puerta….era NyoInglaterra….

-A-Alice que haces aquí? .- dijo NyoCanada con kumarie en la mano-.

-B-Bueno, no es que quiera verte ni nada de eso… Solo quiero ir a la playa, Maldicion! .-Dijo Alice toda sonrojada y volteando a ver a otra cosa menos a NyoCanada -.

-Ok, vamos a la playa, crees que los demás quieran ir?

-Solo le e preguntado a ti y a la tomate .-Señalo a Romana que estaba en el auto de Alice-. Creo que hay que preguntarles a los demás.

-B-Bueno, mejor vamos en mi auto, es mas rápido

-Ok

Despues de que obligaran a Romana a ponerse en el auto de Nyo!Canada fueron a la búsqueda de otros países a divertirse a la playa

-Tomate .-Dijo Alice volteando a ver a romana-. Tu hermano y tu hermana quisieran ir?

-Ya les estoy mandando un mensaje de texto, Bastarda maldita, Sorella y Fratello ya respondieron, dijeron que si, que nos están esperando en Roma

-Como llegaremos a Roma si estamos en Vancouver? .-Dijo Nyo!Canada toda extrañada pero contenta porque no estaba siendo invisible en ese momento-.

-Yo me encargo, Dejaselo a la grandiosa Roma! .-No hace falta decir quien es-.

Romana o mejor dicho "Tomate" como la llamaban casi todas las naciones, se puso en el volante de manejo del auto de NyoCanada o mejor dicho "Madeline" como a ella le gustaba

-Dejenme esto a mi! Abrochense los cinturones! .-Dijo nada preocupada-.

Romana avanzo a una velocidad que llegaba hasta lo que pudiese a mas de 1000 kilometros por hora, Se olleron varios gritos de la Canadiense y de la Ingles

-Tomate, baja la velocidad en este instante! .-Le exigió Alice-.

Romana no la escucho, raramente, llegaron a Roma en menos de 30 minutos, no pregunten como hizo para ignorar el océano, es la ley del tomate

-Llegamos a Roma .-Romana estaba feliz, podía ver lo hermoso que es su casa, otra vez -.

Italia y Felecia estaban delante de ella, corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia ella

-Sorella! .-Grito Italia con todas sus fuerzas-.

-Fratello! Vamos a la playa! Rapido que el sol se va a ocultar .-Dijo Romana mirando al sol-.

-Sorella, no crees que los demás quieran venir? Vee

-Que se aguanten los bastardos! Nos tardamos mucho en venir!

-Sorella…¿Y Alice y Madeline? ¿no que iban a venir contigo? .-Italia estaba viendo el auto, no podía ver casi nada-.

-N-No importa, ya se despertaran de su trauma emocional, súbanse al auto!

Italia y Felecia se subieron al auto, vieron a Alice y Madeline abrazadas una a la otra, parecían casi muertas

-ve?

Italia no le hiso caso y Romana siguió manejando hacia una playa en Italia, muy bonita, tenia helados, tortugas, y un hermoso mar, Romana obligo a Alice y Madeline a que se bajaran, después de que se recuperaron fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse, pero algo extraño apareció de la nada…

-Q-Que hacen aquí, bastardos? .-Pregunto la Romana-.

Ahí estaban casi todos, China, Estados Unidos, NyoRussia, España, Alemania y Romano…¿Qué hacían ahí?

-HaHaHa, la pregunta correcta seria, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Nosotros planeamos ir a la playa hace una semana .-Dijo "El Hero" mientras hacia unas hamburguesas-.

-Bueno no importa imbécil, nosotras ya llegamos y nos quedamos .-Dijo Romana-.

-Como tu quieras, un héroe siempre quiere hacer las cosas con mas gente

Despues de eso, Romana,Alice,Madeline,Felecia e Italia se fueron a cambiar

Cuando Madeline se cambio, llevaba un bikini hermoso, era de hojas de maple, se puso una cacheta con la bandera canadiense y se fue de los vestidores

Alice, tenia un estilo punk, tenia su biquini de La bandera de Inglaterra con unos shorts y salio de los vestidores en busca de Madeline

Romana, tenia su biquini de Tomates, y unos shorts de la bandera de Italia, al estilo de Roma

-Ya se! .-Dijo Romana-.

Romana saco una Matralleta, Todos se quedaron inpactados

-R-Romana .-Dijo Madeline-. Que haces con una matralleta?

-No te preocupes Maple, solo es una Matralleta de Agua

-Porque la tienes?

-Para hacer esto .-Romana le lanzo una bala a Alemania que estaba al lado de Italia-.

-Porque haces eso?! .-Dijo Alemania todo enojado por la bala que le dieron-. Duele! Parece que te estuvieran disparando una de verdad!

-Porque asi es! Duele como una de verdad!

Romana se puso a disparar a lo loco, todo el mundo buscaba como defenderse, Madeline que sabia un poco del campo de batalla, Agarro a China y se lo llevo a una piedra

-G-Gracias, aru, Romana esta loca, aru,

-Denada, una pregunta, ¿tienes armas de agua? Tu eres muy listo, tienes que tener ¿no?

-Claro, aru, no salgo a la playa sin armas, aru

Le dio una a Madeline, esta se puso sus Lentes de Caza de Arces o (LCA) y se puso a disparar a Romana, Mientras tanto nuestro héroe trataba de ayudar, se puso en una roca y se quedo ahí hasta el momento justo que tenia que atacar

Romana por otra parte, fue también a OTRA roca junto con su Hermana, empezó a disparar y le daba a todo

China y Madeline atacaron, Romana se estaba cansando asi que le dio a China justo en la cabeza, Lo que dejo a China…Desmayado…Yupi!

-C-China, estas bien .-Madeline intento agitar a China pero no funciono-.

-Te vengare, Hermano mio

Fue hacia Estados Unidos, pero tenia algo muy peculiar…Un silbato…

-¿hermano te puedo ayudar?

-Claro…y ese silbato?

-Oh mira .-Soplo el silbato, no se oyo nada-.

-Para que funciona ese silbato roto?

-No esta roto…

De repente, Aparecieron unos 35 o 45 alces…ALCES!...todos ellos con….Matralletas de agua….ALCES CON MATRALLETAS DE AGUA!

Canada estaba en su momento mas, FUCK YEA!, pero romana, estaba mal

-Che Palle! Como se atreve a agarrar alces?! .-Dijo Romana toda enojada-. Mejor voy a agarrar la fuerza bruta

Romana agarro una radio, dio ordenes y salieron 50, 50 tomates humanoides con basukas de agua

-MOTHER OF GOD! .-Dijo Estados Unidos-. Si jugamos asi…

Estados Unidos solo grito algo sin sentido como "Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal" y aparecieron mas de 60 aviones todo ellos con bombas de agua, Estados Unidos se subio a una escalera para que se subiera a uno y viera la vista

(Todo estará bien, solo es un juego) se repetia eso Felecia y Madeline

Pero todo cambio cuando Estados Unidos dijo estas palabras:

-No dejen sobrevivientes! .-Sus ojos estaban rojos-.

Romana y Felecia estaban pensando rendirse o no, ¿Cómo una simple visita a la playa se había convertido en un Juego que solo podía dejar un sobreviviente?

Madeline estaba peor, nerviosa, ¿Qué le paso a su hermano?, Se acerco a una escalera justo donde estaba Estados Unidos

-Tienes que parar esto!

-HaHaHa, No jamas!

-Hermano, las vas a matar!

-Solo se tienen que rendir!

Madeline no aguanto mas solo dijo:

-Lo siento hermano

Despues de esas palabras, le dio una patada en las regiones vitales a este Estados Unidos haciendo que se callera del avión, pero no antes de agarrar su radio

-Aborten la misión, Aborten la misión .-Dijo Madeline con todas sus fuerzas-.

Estados Unidos seguía cayendo hasta que lo agarro un avión

-Traicion!? No te recomiendo eso hermanita! Solo déjame decirte que no funcionara, solo escuchan MI voz!

-Entonces…

Madeline tomo su radio, esto ya no es un juego, era la vida de ella y de sus amigas, todos los demás se habían ido, no querían ser parte del show, todos menos romana y felecia, que no podían salir porque la entrada estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia

Llegaron los tanques de EU….iban a tirar a matar o lo que podían con agua

-Aviones,Tanques,Marina, Destruyan New York! .-Ordeno Madeline-.

Visto esto, EU se calmo, ya no quería atacar, solo quería que su hermana no destruya nada de el

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Dijistes que si la estatua de la libertad estaba fea te depremirias!

-Quitare todo pero, no destruyas la estatua! .-Casi llorando este Estados Unidos.-

-Quitalo y lo quito!

EU solo tuvo que decir "En un trigal había trigo que comieron los 3 tristes tigres" para que dejaran de atacar, todo se calmo, los alces se fueron, los tomates se fueron, los aviones y los tanques también.

-No tenias que ser asi hermanita!

-si tenia! .-Dijeron Romana y Felecia, casi las mataba!-.

-Bueno, Bueno exagere, exagere

De repente, llamaron a EU, era su jefe

-Que dijistes?! Que los tanques que?! Casi las mato?!

Mientras EU estaba contestando la llamada, las 3 chicas lo miraban con cara de WTF!

-L-Lo siento chicas, mi jefe solo puso agua en los aviones….no en los tanques….

-WTF! Casi nos matas bastardo!

-Si peron miren el lado bueno….

-Que lado bueno? Bastardo…

Estados Unidos se fue corriendo de ahí mientras decía

-NO LAS MATE!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Bueno, esto es todo, no se si les vaya a gustar….

Acepto: Recomendaciones, Vodka, Tomates Mutantes, Alces con Matralletas y Café con Leche

Recuerden este es mi primer fanfic, hare mas y mas secuelas, talvez por dia o por cada 2 o por semana….o no se DX solo se que será pronto el próximo

Denle like ^J^

Sayonara, que el heladero no los mate


	2. peleas

Aquí un nuevo capitulo! Gracias por sus comentarios! Bueno aquí esta!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Era un dia normal en el mundo, Inglaterra estaba charlando tranquilamente con Estados Unidos, hasta que nyocanada llego

-Bueno tu sabes que tengo un restaurante, ¿no?

-Si! Pero tu comida sabe tan mal que nadie va!

-No digas eso!

Nyocanada se acercaba mas y mas a su presa, que era, nada mas ni nada menos que el cejotas!

-Jejejeje .-Susurrando-. no sospecha nada .-Dijo nyocanada-.

Se preparo, saco su palo de hockey ((Marca registrada)) y empezó a golpear a Inglaterra en la cabeza

-Auch! Porque haces eso?! Para!

-Jamas!

-Hermana…porque haces eso? .-Dijo Estados Unidos-.

-Mama Francia me dijo que Inglaterra hizo que mi hermano y papa Francia se separaran

-Y eso que tiene que ver?! Déjalo! .-Dijo Estados Unidos preocupado-.

-Dejame! El gran imperio ingles no necesita que lo golpeen!

Nyocanada no le hizo caso, siguió golpeándolo, hasta que a Inglaterra se le ocurrio algo

-M-Muy bien! Te dare todos los pancakes que quieras! Solo déjame que estoy mariado!

-Jamas!

-Nyocanada, hablo en serio!

-Madeline para ti cejotas! Madeline!

-Ya me harte!

Inglaterra tomo el palo de hockey y lo lanzo hasta….china?

-P-Pero que? A donde lanzastes mi palo de hockey?

-A algún lugar del mundo .-Dijo Inglaterra todo orgulloso de lo que hiso-.

-Owwww aguafiestas! .-Madeline se fue de allí-.

-Como quieras bakaaa!

….

Inglaterra había capturado a romano quien sabe porque

-Romano! Suéltalo maldición! .-Dijo España-.

Extrañamente, llego alguien que no tenia que llegar y ese alguien es…Romana

-Deja a mi hermano, bastardo!

-Romana! .-Dijo España-. No te metas en esto…no quiero que salgas lastimada

-No me importa salir lastimada! Suelta a mi hermano! .-Romana le estaba dando ¿pataditas? A este Inglaterra-.

-Dejame niña tonta! No soltare a tu hermano! .-Dijo Inglaterra-.

-Suelta a Romano! .-Dijo España-.

Dicho esto, España saco un arma, se la apunto al Gran Imperio Ingles, alejo a Romana de ahí, y siguió su pelea

-Maldicion suéltalo ahora Inglaterra!

Raramente, romana no estaba preocupada, volvió a donde Inglaterra y le dio sus pataditas

-No lo voy a soltar!

Iggy saco un sable, ahora esto iba en serio, ¿Por qué?, Romana, saco una katana y le corto todo el brazo a el Ingles, bueno, eso es lo que ella cree, lo que paso fue que antes de dar su ataque, Inglaterra lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, lo que hizo que romana estuviera en el mar

-Tonto Iggy! .-Dijo Romana-. Deja a mi hermano en paz! VIOLADOR DE NIÑOS, PEDOFILO, HOMICIDA DE YAOISTAS!

Mientras tanto, España ataco a este Inglaterra lo suficiente como para agarrar a romano y ponerlo en un lugar seguro

-No hagas nada estúpido España o puede salir lastimado tu amado romano .-Exclamo Inglaterra, tenia algo diferente en el, tenia una sonrisa y cara de asesino en serie….o homicida de yaoistas, tomo a romano, y lanzo lejos a España

-Con esto deverias aprender a no meterte en asuntos de los demás! No sabes nada de lo que pasa verdad?! Para nosotros es tan fácil como para ti con romano!

-Maldito! Dije que lo dejaras en paz! Acaso no te cansas?!

Inglaterra no le hiso caso, agarro a romano, y se fue, pero no antes de que, convirtiese a romana en chibi, también se la llevo

-Maldicion, Romana .-dijo España-. Que quieres de mi Inglaterra?

-Solo quiero que comprendas el temor de perder a alguien que te importa! a mi ya me paso, al parecer a ti no te intereso eso!

Romana intentaba alejarse de Inglaterra, mordiéndolo…

-No le importa casi nada a este idiota .-Dijo romana nada despreocupada-. Y déjame maldición

España estaba enojado, dejo de correr, Inglaterra también dejo de correr para escapar de España

-Claro…y quieres hacerme pasar por lo mismo? Que yo sepa tu no has perdido completamente a EU

-Pero puede suceder de nuevo! .-Inglaterra estaba llorando un poco-.

-Y como estas seguro eh?! Eh?! Lo has tratado mal?! Lo violas?! Eres pedófilo?! O el te a tratado mal a ti?! Que yo sepa! El se independizo para que tu estes orgulloso de el! PEDOFILO MASOQUISTA!

-No…y no soy pedófilo! Pero estoy seguro de que para evitar todo esto el…

No tuvo buena escusa solamente le dio a romana y se quedo pensando

-el….

Mientras tanto España veía que la pequeña romana estuviera bien

-quedate quieta…donde esta tu hermano?

-ñaaaa no che

Romana se fue a jugar con su PS3 mientras España peleaba con Inglaterra

-Porcierto holi

-holi…..

En ese momento Inglaterra tomo a romano, y lo lanzo al aire (Nota: romano es chibi)

-Hermano! Tonto iggy!

-romana ayúdame! Necesitamos saber donde cayo romano!

España se lanzo al agua para ver si romano estaba ahí, lo encontró pero lo que paso fue…

-Jajajaja era un peluche tonto! .-Dijo Inglaterra-.

-Maldicion Inglaterra! .-Dijo España regresando a tierra firme-.

-Ya conoces el temor…con eso me basta, nunca toque a tu amado romano, a diferencia de ti no lo haría

-eres un estúpido! .-España golpeo a Inglaterra con todo lo que pudo-.

-iggy es gay .-eso lo dijo una persona que pasaba por ahí, se llamaba pedro-.

-Por eso mismo Inglaterra te dejo…y lo volverá a hacer .-dijo España-. Y tu volveras a sufrir

-Deberian besarse! .-Dijo Pedro, Pedro el japonés-.

De repente, EU salvaje aparece! Y adivinen con quien…Gerardo el Japones* bueno no, estaba con un avión y le disparo a este España mientras secuestraban a romana por suerte, España esquivo el tiro…y cada tiro que daba EU

-Oye! .-Dijo romana-.

-Maldicion, que haces tu aquí? .-Dijo España-.

-Tu que crees, vengo a defender a la persona que amo! .-Dijo EU mientras disparaba a España-.

….(romana en el avión)

-¿Cuándo llegamos? .-Dijo romana-.

-Jamas… .-Respondio el conductor-.

-¿Cuándo llegamos?

-Que no se

-….¿llegamos ya?

-NO!

-ingrato

-esta bien pueden llevársela a ya sabes donde .-Dijo EU-.

-*pensando* a donde me lleva? A Burger King?

…..(con los demás)

EU seguía disparando a España, hasta que algo se le ocurrio, España utilizo a Inglaterra como escudo humano , por consecuencia que EU le diera en el pecho a la persona que ama

-eres un tonto EU! .-dijo España-.

Inglaterra estaba en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor por la bala que le dieron

-Crees que estaba perdiendo el tiempo?! Tengo un ejercito en la frontera marítima y aérea del sur de Italia listos para atacar cuando yo de la señal, Asi que, nos dejaras en paz de una buena vez? .-Dijo EU-.

-Yo dejarlos en paz?! Inglaterra empezó todo para empezar, y mira donde esta ahora! Muriendo por una bala! Y lo pero, fue una bala tuya

-ARTHUR! .-Dijo este EU y fue a recojerlo y cuidarle las heridas-.

-Tu bastardo! Primero destruiré tu casa!

Bueno en resumen, porque ya me canse de escribir, america llamo a sus tropas a destruir España, España las detuvo, y todos felices para siempre! Yupi!

…(en otro lado de china)

-Auch! Quien me lanzo su palo de hockey? Canada? Canada, donde estas? .-Dijo China-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Bueno la * es para una información asi que

Gerardo el japonés: un fin de semana, yo fui a Starbucks y que me encontré con un grupito de turistas japoneses y sus cafes decían Gerardo y yo estaba "WTF un japonés que se llama Gerardo?" se lo conte a varios amigos y ellos dijeron que eso no es de dios DX

Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios! En verdad! Seguire con esto hasta l temporada! Yupi!

Bueno eso es todo, se despide su NyoNekoItaliaCanada (nombre largo lo se DX) sayonara!

Que nos lo coma Gerardo el japonés y que el pedófilo, terrorista, homicidas de yaoistas de Igirisu-sama adios~


	3. Alcohol, bares y las vegas

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mio! Subiré cada 2 dias si es que puedo! Un saludo a Javi y a sus amigos que les encanta mi fanfic, también a kanraorihara (creo que asi era XD) y por ultimo a Lucrecia Montenegro James, aquí tienes lo que querias ¬¬ feliz?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Era un dia "Normal" para Madeline, comia pancakes con maple mientras veía drama total* con su hermano Matheww, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, Matheww abrió

-F-Francis, que haces aquí?

-vine a ver a mis queridos niños! .-Dijo Francia todo feliz-.

Francia se sento en el sofá, mientras que Matheww hacia algo en su habitación, (ese algo es hablarle a su jefe por asuntos) Francia estaba hablando con Madeline

-Bueno, papa Francia, que te trajo aquí?

-Petit, no puedo venir a saludarlos a ustedes dos?

-Si puedes, pero no hagas nada pervertido en mi presencia

-non, non, no voy a hacer nada pervertido en tu presencia petit

-Oye Francia… -Dijo madeline con un tono de curiosidad- puedo tomar vino? Pero sin alcohol!

-Vino sin alcohol? .-Dijo Francia todo extrañado-. Te puedo dar jugo de uva si quieres!

-N-No hablo de eso, quiero probar el vino!

-Tienes suerte de que siempre traigo una botella de vino y una copa conmigo

-Para que trais eso?!

-confidencial, petit, confidencial

Francia le dio un poco de vino a Madeline, ella lo tomo y solo dijo esto:

-Francia…

-Si, petit?

-Estoy mariada

-Mejor vete a acostar en tu cuarto, petit…

-O-Ok

Madeline se fue a acostar después de eso, Francia pensó que ya había echo mucho y se fue a su casa sin decirle antes a canada

…. (mientras tanto en otra línea del tiempo y en otro lugar)

Mientras tanto, en la casa de nyorussia era un dia normal, había comido su desayuno de cerial con vodka y estaba caminando por las calles de Moscú, hasta que alguien que no quería ver apareció

-Tu que haces aquí romana?!

-Pues nada .-Dijo con sarcasmo-. Solo caminando a menos de 45- porque me encanta congelarme :D

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, dime para que vinistes en serio

-Queria tomar cerveza con todos los demás y queria invitarte, tu eres la reina del vodka!

-Pues claro! No tengo nada que hacer! Quienes van?

-Hasta ahora van tu y yo voy a ir a preguntarle a cana…caña…cawa…

-Canada?

-Si! Ese mero!

-Pues vamos!

Russia y Romana fueron a la casa de Canada, justo a tiempo, Matheww había terminado de llamar a su jefe y seguía viendo drama total con esta Madeline, no se tomaron la molestia de tocar la puerta, Gerardo el japonés es mecanico y les abrió la puerta

-eh?! Que hacen aquí? .-Pregunto Madeline toda asustada-.

-Bueno…un amigo nos abrió… -dijo esta romana-

-Les abristes la puerta? .-Dijo Madeline dirijiendose a Matheww-.

-No! No les abri! .-Dijo Matheww-.

-Bueno ese no es el punto! .-Dijo la rusa-. Queríamos saber si querían ir al bar!

-Yo no .-Dijo Madeline-. Desde la ultima vez que bebi alcohol con papa Francia no me gusto

-Al bar? .-Dijo Matheww todo pensativo-. Bueno, jamas e bebido ninguna gota de alcohol…¿Por qué no?

Cuando dijo eso Matheww, Alfred tuvo un presentimiento raro, asi que fue directo a la casa de canada, llego en menos de 2 segundos

-Matheww que dijistes? .-Dijo America todo atonito-.

-Que quería probar el alcohol…

-E-Encerio?

-S-Si

-Bueno, ire contigo, no quiero que te conviertas como russia cuando toma vodka

-ok…

Despues de eso, Madeline, Matheww, Romana, Rusia, Alfred y China fueron al bar, estos últimos para no beber, si no ver como se emborrachaban Romana y Rusia

-Tu tambies vas a beber hermanita? .-Pregunto este Alfred a esta Madeline-.

-Pues no se…vere como están las cosas y luego vere

-Ok

….Despues de varias bebidas, varios insultos y la llegada de Islandia, todo se volvió una locura, Romana y Rusia estaban tomando como locas y ebrias, Canada medio ebrio y un estados unidos protegiendo de que Madeline no tomara ni una gota de alcohol

-JAJAJAJA esto es tan divertido! Es mas! Me voy a matar para que recuerde este momento por siempre! .-Dijo Rusia, mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se lastimara con el-.

-Jajojo tralala jajojo tralala jajojo! Tralala jajojo tralarala jajoju! (8) .-Cantaba esta romana-.

-El alcohol es bueno! Jajaja! .-Decia Matheww-.

-Deja eso Matheww, te hara daño! .-Dijo Alfred quitándole el vodka a este canada-. Rusia deja eso, no vine para ser tu niñera sino para proteger a mis hermanos!

-Hermano, tengo miedo, que le paso a Matheww? –Dijo Madeline-

-Que Carajos paso aquí?! .-Eso lo dijo Islandia-

-Islandia! Ayúdame con ellas! .-Dijo Alfred-.

-Intentare

China se estaba muriendo de la risa al ver a romana

Despues de que todo se tranquilizo, Islandia llevo a Rusia y Romana al hospital, se hicieron daño con un cuchillo, y Alfred se llevo a los hermanos canada de ahí, china se fue solo, esperemos que Canada no vuelva a tomar, lo único que decía era "Que no estoy ebrio, maldición!"

...(En otra línea del tiempo y en otro lugar)

Rusia se había recuperado por completo, Romana también, pero aun asi querían divertirse

-Que resaca la de anoche… .-Dijo Rusia con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza-.

-Lo se! Maldición! Esos bastardos me tuvieron que detener anoche! .-Dijo romana con otra bolsa de hielo-.

-Oye…

-Que?

-Quieres ir a las vegas, a apostar?

-Claro!

Cuando dijeron Las vegas, Alfred fue corriendo a donde estaban

-Alguien dijo las vegas?!

-Si, porque? .-Dijo romana-.

-Genial! Yo les dare un tour para que las pasen genial, mejor me pongo mi traje! Quiero recibirlas con un genial banquete! .-Dijo Alfred y dicho esto se fue de ahí-.

Tenian suerte, Madeline estaba junto a ellas como enfermera de resaca, ella también quería ir

-Pues vamos .-Dijo russia-.

-Quien conduce? .-Dijo romana-.

-Estan tan mal, mejor yo condusco .-Dijo Madeline-.

Todas se fueron al carro de madeline, solo había un problema…

-Cuanto tiempo toma llegar de la ciudad pancake a las vegas? .-Dijo Madeline-.

-Estamos en la ciudad pancake? Yo creía que estábamos en la de la pasta! .-Dijo Romana-.

-Desde cuando existen esos nombres? .-Dijo Rusia-.

-Pedro los hizo tonta! .-Dijo Romana-.

-Bueno, creo que tomara unos 2 minutos no? .-Dijo Rusia-.

-Creo que si… .-Dijo Madeline-.

Y en efecto, solo tardaron 10 segundos en llegar, todas se bajaron, y fueron a un casino de ahí

-Bueno, ya llegaron, voy a repartir las cartas! .-Dijo Alfred-.

-Ok .-Dijeron las 3 en unisono-.

Todos se fueron a una mesa, Alfred repartio las cartas, solo que les faltaba una cosa….

-Bueno con que van a apostar? .-Dijo Alfred-.

-Que apostar? .-Dijo Madeline-.

-Si, apostar .- Dijo Alfred-.

-No tengo nada .-Dijo Madeline-.

Yo tampoco .-Dijo Rusia-. Creía que nos ibas a invitar!

-No! .-Dijo Alfred-. Les invite la entrada, eso es otra cosa! Y tu romana? No tienes dinero?

-Nopiti Nopiti no .-Dijo Romana-.

-Bueno .-Dijo Rusia- Mejor jugamos a otra cosa!

-Genial, a que? .-Dijo Madeline-.

-A la ruleta rusa! .-Dijo Rusia-.

-No vamos a jugar a ese juego Bastarda! .-Dijo romana-.

-Claro que vamos a jugar! .-Dijo Rusia-. Los obligare!

Despues de eso, saco su revolver y le puso una bala, y apunto su pistola a Alfred

-Oye, Tranquilo viejo .-Dijo Alfred-.

Le disparo, esa tenia la bala… no fue un final feliz

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, Gracias por sus comentarios, La primera pagina no fue divertida, lo se, pero es que Lucrecia Montenegro James no dejaba de quejarse! Cúlpenla a ella! CRUCIFICADLE CRUCIFICADLE! Tu sabes que te quiero 3

Drama Total: Una serie de animación canadiense que trasmiten en cartoon network, sobre 24 chicos que están en un programa y tienen que hacer retos físicos peligrosos para ganar un millón de dólares, ya tiene como 5 temporadas y van a sacar otra este año XD

Bueno eso es todo, Gracias a los amigos de Javiera que ven el fanfic :'3

Sayonara, Arrivederchi, tas quiaña, Adios,


	4. KND y los FBI

Bueno aqui esta otro de mis fanfics! Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, y gracias por el hecho de que se les hace gracioso, encerio, me divierto mas viendo sus reacciones que haciendo el fanfic :'3 despues de la cursilería aquí esta el fanfic:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Era un dia normal para romana ella estaba viendo "KND los chicos del barrio" y se le ocurrio una gran idea

-Y si hago una versión verdadera de los chicos del barrio? .-Penso romana-.

Haci que eso hizo llamo a varios países, entre ellos, Francia, Madeline, Nyorussia, Artie, España y NyoAmerica

-Para que nos trajistes aquí? .-Dijo Nyorussia-.

-Para darles una genial noticia! .-Dijo romana-. Nosotros seremos los chicos del barrio! Haremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer! Dare quienes serán cada quien

-Una pregunta .-Dijo Francia-. Que son los chicos del barrio?

-Sin infancia .-Dijeron todos en susurro-.

-Es un programa de unos niños con armas que derrotan a los adultos y adolecentes, voy a poner quien será cada quien! .-Dijo Romana-. Madeline será numero 3, Nyoamerica será numero 2, nyorussia será numero 5, artie será numero 1 y yo sere numero 4, España y francia…

-Si? –Dijeron los dos-

-Ustedes serán…numero 6 y numero 7!

-Cuales son esos? –Dijo España-

Romana miro la Wikipedia para ver quienes eran

-Bueno –Dijo romana- Francia es un zorrillo y España no existe, asi que, serán….numero 366 y numero 86

-No queremos ser esos! –Dijeron los dos en unisono-

-bueno, numero… 0 y numero 86! Que acabo los dos son hombres!

-El legendario numero 0!? –Dijo Madeline- no puedes darle al numero 0! El numero 0 es sagrado! Es como el líder de todas las independencias del mundo!

-Bueno, bueno, serán numero 76 y numero 77

-Espera, espera -dijo Francia- quien es ese tal numero 0? Es genial! Soy un machote - Francia es un machote

-Bueno… -dijo madeline- eras, un machote

-porque dices eso?

-Ahora el es un viejo bueno para nada que es el padre tonto de numero 1

-Oh… -Francia ahora es un viejo para nada y con el corazón roto…FUCK YEA!

-Ese no es el caso –Dijo Artie- cual va a ser nuestra misión?

-Operación F.I.E.S.T.A .-Dijo Nyorussia mirando unos papeles-.

-Festejo Innecesario En Sistema Tal Aguante? -Dijo nyoamerica-

-Finlandia Islandia Estonia Son Tan Asexuales? -Dijo Artie-

-Finalmente Incendiaremos Esos Sofocantes Tales Angleterre? -Dijo Francia-

-F es el Fuego para incendiar toda la ciudad, U es el Uranio, BOMBAS! N es No dejes sobrevivientes asi es el mar azul –Cantaba Madeline la canción FUN de bob esponja-

-Fucilaremos Intestinos Estatales Solamente Tocino Americano? -Dijo España-

-No pedazos de tontos! .-Dijo romana toda enojada- Nyorussia lo dijo mal, en realidad es P.F.V.A.D.I.

-Significa? -Dijeron todos-

-Por Fin Vamos A Deshacernos de Inglaterra

-YEY! -dijeron todos-

Todos estaban planeando todo, que armas utilizarían para matar a Inglaterra, hasta que una bomba de humo apareció, era america haciendo su siempre genial entrada

-BRUCE! Que hacen chicos? -Dijo America- estaba ollendo que le ivan a hacer algo a Inglaterra

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF y se quedaron callados

-S-Si -Dijo Romana- le estábamos haciendo…Una…fiesta sorpresa! Si eso era! Una fiesta sorpresa!

-T-Tienes razón romana -Dijo España- Estamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa, no le digas nada eh?

-Si tendrá te y todos sus amigos imaginarios! -Dijo Francia-

-dhffermnfjnfjrb –Dijo russia convulsionándose-

-jedjntjnfnrjt? –Dijo Romana-

-hurfnjrngjn! –Dijo Nyoamerica-

Aparentemente todos empezaron a decir djsnjbjer o jrenfhrbt o eufaenh cosas sin sentido para que america se fuera, también estaban girando en el piso o lamiendo el suelo, esta Madeline seguía cantando la canción de FUN

-Buenooo –Dijo America que se estaba yendo del lugar leeentamente- Adios

Seguido de eso America se fue y todo siguió normal, hasta que llego la hora en la que matarían a este Inglaterra

-Inglaterrraaaa –dijo romana- donde estas?

-Aquí, tonta, que quieres? -dijo Inglaterra-

-Solo quería decirte...Vengadores Unidos!

Todos llegaron con sus armas, maple disparando sus matralletas, el arco y flecha y dispararon a Inglaterra, el se quedo en shock, hasta que TADADADADADA AMERICA (8)

-Esta no es una fiesta!

-Y que? Es divertido! -Dijo Artie-

-Paren porfavor! -Dijo una voz desconocida-

-Porque lo haríamos? -Pregunto romana-

-Es que no le hacen feliz a **** y el quiere mucho a Arthur -Dijo la voz desconocida-

-Tio Arthur! -Dijo el chico desconocido

-B-Bueno, creo que estaría bien que pararamos -Dijo Madeline-

-Pero porque? -Dijo romana-

-No vistes quien es?

-Es Gerardo el japonés y pedro, que tienen ellos?

-Si Gerardo el japonés llora! Todos lloramos! -Dijo Pedro-

-Pobre de Gerardo el japonés -Dijo España-

Y todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo con Arthur para que Gerardo el japonés no llorara, el es importante, y todos sabemos que lo es

…..(en otra línea del tiempo y en otro lugar)

El FBI llamo a casi todos a romana, 2pcanada, Islandia y varios mas, para que los encarcelen, romana por mala conducción, 2pcanada porque aparentemente robo a Tony y Islandia por corrupción y varios por otras cosas que me dan flojera escribir

-SUELTENME DE AQUÍ, MALDITOS! YO NO ROBE A TONY! -Dijo 2pcanada, o Mattie-

-tambien suéltenme! -Dijeron varios-

-Porque nos haces esto bastardo? -Dijo romana toda enojada-

-Es clasificado –dijeron los del FBI o mejor puesto bob-

Despues de varias horas, fueron al jusgado para ver si eran inocentes o no, como cualquier persona lo haría, a menos que no fuera un mundo normal o una ciudad normal, el juez se llamaba pancake, pancake el gato, el era el mejor juez de la historia! ALABAOS SEA PANCAKE EL GATO!

-Miau Miau (Traduccion: Se le acuza a romana de atropellar a mas de 1000 personas al mes)

-No es cierto! Yo jamas e conducido!

-Miau Miau Miau Miau! (Traduccion: No se haga la inocente sabemos porque esta aquí!)

-Bueno, yo si condusco, pero tampoco e matado a tantos! Solo a 15 o 20 personas

-Miau Miau Miau (Traduccion: No me interesa, llévensela! Me da repugnacia)

El siguiente era Islandia, pero era tan aburrido que lo mejoramos un poco y lo cambiamos algunos toques ;D

-Miau Miau Miau (Traduccion: se le acusa por ser homoxesual!)

-Yo no soy homoxesual! Yo soy Islandi Gaga y soy la estrella pop mas famosa en Islandia para tu información

-Miau Miau Miau Miau! (Traduccion: No me interesa! Solo porque eres…espera, Islandi Gaga?)

-Si, porque?

-Miau Miau Miau Miau (Traduccion: A mis hijas les encanta Islandi Gaga, puedes irte)

Asi, Islandia se pudo ir sano y salvo, el ultimo que quedaba era Mattie

-Miau Miau (Traduccion: se le acusa por robar a Tony!)

-Yo no lo tengo! Solo soy amigo de ALF solo de el!

-Miau Miau Miau Miau (Traduccion: Si sabes que ALF es un robot…no?)

-No es cierto, usted miente! Es mas! Ya se que dira que estoy loco y me llevara a la celda, asi que yo me ire primero!

Y asi Mattie se fue de la sala, Romana y el se quedarían en prisión por mas de 2 horas…2 horas?! 2 horas de aburrimiento absoluto, eso no era nada justo! Hasta que llego alguien, alguien que los salvaría, quien es?

-ALF! Vinistes! Sabia que vendrías! -Dijo Mattie-

ALF rompió las rejas de la celda, y esta Romana y Mattie salieron con ALF a su libertad!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Bueno, aquí termina, no tengo nada que decir asi que adiós, comentarios y faltas de ortografía los acepto


	5. la boda

Bueno aquí esta el episodio, aviso importante! El sábado no podre subir un nuevo episodio del fanfic, porque? Bueno, mañana (viernes) es mi cumpleaños, pero como las jodidas clases no me dejan ir a un lugar que me gusta mucho, tengo que ir el sábado el lugar al que quiero ir (kidzania XD) y tendre que estar desde las 10 de la mañana hasta que la hora que yo quiera! Yupi! Solo les aviso, si puedo, talvez, subir fanfic , lo subo ;3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

-Como que estas embarazada?! -Dijo Madeline- de quien? Cuando como?

-Bueno… -Dijo Nyorussia- Estoy embarazada de… 2p!Canada….

-M-Mi hermano? Osea… sere tia?

-Si, el niño se llamara nat y la boda se llevara a cabo en…2 dias talvez?

-No las bodas se tienen que planear hasta 1 año antes?

-Si, pero, ya tenemos todo listo! Será una boda sin muchas cosas…

-Bueno -suspiro Madeline- entonces, para que vinistes a mi casa, además, de decirme la noticia del bebe?

-Queremos que seas el obispo

-EL OBISPO?! Pero nisiquiera soy monja…

-Ten! Ya eres una obispo oficial -Le dijo Nyorussia mientras le daba un papelito-

Madeline abrió el papelito, y era un comprobante de que ella ya era una obispo, lo malo…ese papelito era de una caja de ceriales marca "Peter la anguila, Barbie, se lo que quieras ser!"

-Entonces soy obispo?

-Si

-Y la despedida de soltera? Recuerdo que NyoAustria no tuvo despedida de soltera cuando se caso con prussia, y eso es muy malo

-Bueno, creo que hay que hacer una junta para planear la despedida de soltera…

-Una junta para planear la despedida de soltera?

-Si

….(en otra línea del tiempo, pero increíblemente en el mismo lugar)

Ya habían planeado todo, era la junta para despedida de soltera, primero lo primero, el chef, luego los vestidos y al final el show, russia invito a, Madeline, Romana, NyoItalia, Alice y Francia

-Porque me invitastes a mi? -Dijo Francia- yo no soy mujer

-Pues para que crees -Dijo romana- tienes suerte, seras el camarero!

-Ya que… -Dijo Francia-

Extrañamente, todos estaban ahí, menos madeline, y no podemos empezar a planear, sin la que hace las cuentas mientras los demás miran las cosas divertidas! Además, su osita es carismática y podía ayudar en la fiesta

-No creen que ya se esta tardando? -Dijo Alice-

…..(en otro lugar, pero en la misma línea del tiempo)

Cana-chan, como les gustaba decirle también a Madeline, apenas se había despertado, ayer se quedo viendo su programa favorito con Cana-san y perdieron la mayoría de su tiempo, Cana-chan miro su reloj, YA ERA TARDE!

Se fue a cambiarse de ropa como un rayo, de las 12:30 de la tarde, estaba lista a las 12:35 y ya también había despertado a kumarie, que dormia al lado de kumajiro, pero los dos duermen con Cana-san asi que tuvo que hacer lo menos posible por despertar a su hermano

-No tenia junta hoy con el G8? -Se dijo asi misma esta Cana-chan- Bueno, no creo que despierte en un rato, será mejor que se duerma

Cana-chan se fue de su casa de rayo…

….(en el mismo lugar antes del otro lugar en la misma línea del tiempo)

-Bueno -Dijo Francia- creo que petit, no va a llegar

Cana-chan hizo lo mismo que este Cana-san en un episodio, corria tan rápido que solo podias ver una pequeña parte de ella, como en las peleas de Dragon Ball…

-Losiento! -Dijo Cana-chan- ayer me quede viendo un programa y cuando ya vi, era muy de noche, en la mañana ya eran las 12:30 cuando me desperté, de verdad, lo siento -Dijo ella apenas con aliento para decir las palabras-

-Pues que bien te atrasas chica pancake! -Dijo romana-

-Ya calmate chica tomate! -Dijo Alice- obviamente se le hizo tarde

-Tu cállate! O llamare a los chicos del barrio para que les pase lo mismo que a tu hermano, chica scone! -Dijo Romana- y esta vez será la operación S.I.E.S.T.A

-Sistema Interactivo Ensamblado Sobre Tortillas Acuaticas? -Dijo Alice-

-TACOS! -Dijo Mexico del sur que estaba oyendo su conversación desde otra sala de juntas-

-Bueno ya -Dijo Rusia- no vayan a pelear

-Ya pensastes en algo para el show, Rusia? -Dijo Felecia cambiando de tema-

-Si! Serán strippers bañados de chocolate!

-Que son strippers? -Pregunto Cana-chan con una inocencia que se les veía en sus ojos-

-Bueno… -Dijo Francia- s-son personas que ba…

En ese momento lo interrumpió esta Alice

-Son personas que se desnudan mientras bailan en un tuvo…como…Rusia borracho o Gerardo el japonés en un dia normal

-Ok… -Dijo Cana-chan-

-Rusia seria mejor que quitaras los strippers… -Dijo Francia-

-Bueno, ya que…

Y asi siguió todo, luego llego la despedida de soltera y luego ya era el dia de la boda! Todos estaban emocionados, era a las 8:00 todos sabían donde estar, y querían ver el vestido de la novia y ver una linda boda

-Estoy nerviosa… -Dijo Rusia- y si todo sale mal? Y si a Mattie no llega? Y si Islandi Gaga desafina con su trio, Gerardo el japonés y Pedro?

-Calmate, todo estará bien -Decian los demás-

Al fin llego la hora las 7:59 y todos estaban en sus lugares, pero, ¿Dónde esta el novio? Sonaron las 8:00 y aun no llegaba…donde estaba ese, homicida, violador y asesino de Mattie, que no solo era amigo de ALF sino que el junto a Homer Simpson comieron a las mujeres de Italia* literalmente! Además, una vez, quiso violar a el pobre de Cana-san, a su hermano! Lo ato a una silla y si no fuera por Cana-chan, lo hubiera violado, pero, el no estaba ahí!

-Donde esta? -Decia la rusa nerviosa-

-Le dare 10 minutos, si no llega, se cancela la boda -dijo Cana-chan-

-El no puede dejarme! Dijimos que este dia seria!

-Oye! -Dijo Islandi Gaga con maquillaje y todo para poder cantar- si ese tipo no llega, como quieres que cante mi éxito Apeandro*? Mi hijo German* Me esta esperando!

-No te preocupes, llegara -Dijo Rusia-

Llegaron las 8:10 no había llegado, la abandono, no podían creerlo, Rusia, por primera vez, lloro, la dejaron en el altar, eso no era bueno

-Bueno -Dijo Islandi Gaga- El no vino, no hay presentación…no hay dinero…no hay comida….A MATAR A ESE MALDITO CANADIENSE!

Islandi Gaga y todos los demás, hicieron un plan, matar al maldito de Mattie, ¿Cómo se atrevia a no darle el, digo, a dejar a una mujer en el altar? Todos estaban preparados, hasta Cana-chan que es pacifica, tenia a Maple un soldado de su ejercito de Alces con matralletas (primer episodio del fanfic) todos estaban preparados

-Ya llegue -Dijo Mattie 20 minutos tarde-

-Ataquen! -Dijo Islandi Gaga-

-Espera… -Dijo Cana-chan- llego el novio, la boda continua!

Todos se pusieron en sus lugares, Mattie estaba en el altar y rusia se mejoro

-Hacen una linda pareja -Dijo Cana-chan susurrándole apenas cuando Rusia llegaba al altar-

-Lo decía la que me quería matar -Le contesto Mattie-

-Todos lo hacian yo solo quería ser popular -Dijo Cana-chan-

Despues de una cursilería, acabo la ceremonia con un lindo final

-Y ahora, por el poder que me otorga, La unión Sovietica y Una caja de ceriales, los declaro canadiense y mujer

Al final todo acabo bien, bueno, casi todo

-Ahora… -Dijo Mattie- Quienes eran los bastardos que me querían matar?

Todos acabaron con una golpiza pero, con sus vidas intactas, Mattie no quería tener que lidiar con el FBI

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Apendro* = Parodia de Alejadro de Lady Gaga, a este mexico del norte no le gusta la canción…

Mi hijo German*= German Garmendia, Hola soy German, un tipo que hace videos, en uno de ellos, dice que es el hijo perdido de Lady Gaga

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.

Bueno, este es el cap,

Recuerden, Lu-chan, Javi-chan, Jackelyn-chan, Maka-chan, April-chan, Karura-chan, Maria-chan y todas las demás chan…si no me dicen hola mañana, las matare lenta y dolorosamente c:


	6. La perdida de memoria sin explicacion

Lo siento, Lo siento, Enserio, Lo siento, No puse fanfic el sábado, pero advertí! El domingo me dio weba y no lo subí, ahora esta el sexto capitulo! Wii, empecemos!

Porcierto, pedro tiene poblemas emocionales con Alice

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Era un día normal para Alice (han notado que siempre inicio mis fanfic asi? Owo) Ella estaba aburrida, no tenia nada que hacer, tan aburrida estaba que dijo "Ah! Ya se! Ire a la playa con Cana-chan talvez este libre!"

Asi que fue con esta Cana-chan ella (Obviamente) estaba libre, asi que decidieron ir también con Nyorussia y con la tomate, Islandi Gaga no iba, era tan raro (o era rara?) que nadie se acercaba a el a menos que quisieran una canción como Apreando!

-Bueno, hoy es un bonito dia, kolkol .-Dijo Nyorussia-.

-Tienes razón, Nyorussia, hoy es un bonito dia, me voy a cambiar -Dijo Cana-chan-

Todas fueron a cambiarse con su traje que tenían de baño (En el primer cap te dicen como son los de romana, cana-chan y Alice) Esta Nyorussia tenia un bikini de Girasoles

-Quien quiere jugar guerras de agua? -Dijo Nyorussia con una cara sonriente-

-Yo no -Dijo Alice- No quiero ser como estas bakas que se quedaron en una lucha con america, el es un tonto .-Dijo Inflando las mejillas-.

-Bueno, yo juego -Dijo romana-

-Y-Yo también… -Dijo Cana-chan con un tono de preocupación-

-Que bien -Dijo Nyorussia, que saco una BAZOOKA! (o si nena) de la nada y empezó a disparar a todos lados, no importa en realidad si estaban jugando, ella seguía disparando! (FUCK YEA I'M A RUSSIAN!) –

Todos empezaron a esconderse, por motivas razones, algunos eran unos cobardes y no se querían "Lastimar" con la bazookas, Francia bueno el…No quería mojar su cabello, es de los dioses (Musica angelical aquí, mostrando su cabello)

Hasta que cana-chan la ahogo con una bomba nuclear…de agua? (Nada del otro mundo) bueno, el punto es de que esta russia se lastimo, reacuerdo?

La bomba hizo que esta russia cayera a lo mas bajo del mar, obviamente, se lastimo

-Russia! -Dijeron todos en aunisono-

Esta Cana-chan, fue a buscarla, la encontró ya que era una genial nadadora, pero aun asi, seguía sin respirar

-¿Q-Que hacemos? -Dijo Cana-chan-

-Bueno, talvez esta muerta -Dijo romana que saco un palito y empezó a ponérselo en la mejilla-

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que necesitaba respiración de boca a boca, Cana-chan lo hizo porque ella causo el problema (Nada de yuri! Solamente le hizo respiración de boca a boca)

Pero, romana, creyendo que era un beso (encerio, romana esta tonta o que?) empujo a Cana-chan lo que no sabia, ella no era pesada, y con su fuerza brusca, hizo que esta Cana-chan se fuera de golpe a un bosque que estaba a unos 200 kilometros de ahí, se estaba muriendo…

Pero bueno, no importa, sigamos con la playa y luego con la desangrada del cráneo (como todas las personas normales )

Romana, después de golpear a esta Cana-chan sin darse cuenta, le puso un tanque de oxigeno que no se de donde lo saco, y nadie sabra, (es maga talvez!)

Hasta que russia despertó denuevo

-Cof Cof, ¿q-que paso? -Dijo Russia que solo recordaba que vio algo grande caer en ella-

-Bueno, Esta Cana-chan te puso una bomba, te desmayastes y te salvamos luego, esta Cana-chan te beso, diciendo que era algo de "Respiracion boca a boca" pero yo la quite, te puse una cosa y listo, despertastes -Dijo Romana-

-B-Bueno, entonces, donde esta Cana-chan? -Dijo Russia-

-Ah, bueno yo la emp… -Dijo romana que miro si seguía en la playa la canadiense- Jejeje, creo que Francia me va a matar…

En el momento que dijo Francia, vino Francia.

-Que paso? Porque dices que te voy a matar? -Dijo Francia con una sonrisita-

-Bueno…que tal si te dijera que posiblemente, Cana… -Dijo romana-

-Que tiene que ver esta o este canada? -Cambio la sonrisa de una amable a una que daba miedo-

-Cana-chan, donde esta? -Dijo Nyorussia-

-Posiblemente…en un bosque, desangrándose… -Dijo Romana-

Cuando oyeron eso, Francia fue a los lugares cerca de la playa, la encontró a unos 200 o 300 kilometros y fue directamente a ella, que estaba palida

-Ma petit! -Exclamo Francia que la llevo directamente al hospital que ya han ido una veces-

Cuando todos se encontraron en el hospital, fueron a la decepcion por un lugar donde estuviera un doctor

-Ustedes no ya han venido muchas veces este mes? -Dijo la encargada-

-Bueno, si, pero esto es urgente! -Dijo Nyorussia-

-Sala 3 -Menciono la encargada y les dio unas llaves-

Todos fueron a dicha sala y en pocos minutos llego el doctor, que empezó a ponerle sangre tipo Maple, que era la que tenían los canadienses.

-Bueno -Menciono el Doctor- esta un muy mal, pero, esta conciente, talvez, se desmaye en unos momentos

-S-Se pondrá bien? -Dijo Francia preocupado-

-No, no se pondrá bien, talvez si, pero hay un 99% de que muera

-Tiene que hacer algo! -Dijo nyorussia- No puede ponerle mas sangre?

-Nop, adiós -Dijo el doctor y salio de la sala-

-R…Romana… -Dijo con un poco de aliento esta Cana-chan-

-Guarda tus fuerzas petit, no hables -Dijo Francia-

Romana se hacerco a esta Cana-chan

-Si, que paso? -Dijo romana en un tono de preocupación

-T…Te Od..Odio -Dijo Cana-chan, que con eso, se desmayo-

-Lo ves! Romana debe morir! -Dijo Nyorussia que estaba preocupada por su amiga-

-A todo esto, donde esta alice? -Pregunto pedro que estaba en la sala-

Nadie le hizo caso a pedro, hasta que el llamo a su amigo pez mutante come humanos, ahí ya le hicieron caso

-DONDE ESTA LA PUTA ALICE!? -Exclamo pedro-

-Nada de mascotas aquí -Dijo el doctor que entro a la sala-

-A quien le va a hacer caso? -Dijo romana- A un loco mutante con un pez o a la ley?

-Buen punto -Dijo el doctor que se fue de ahi corriendo como un gay-

-Pedro! -Dijo Gerardo el Japones que entro a la sala- Para, porfavor! No les hagas daño, la pobre Cana-chan esta desmayada, dejalos en paz

-Bueno -Dijo pedro con un puchero- Vamonos juntos Gerardo!

Y los dos salieron volando de ahí…dejando un dastro de Pancakes, Arcoiris y Maple? (esto tiene sentido? Quien escribió esto? UN MONO?)

Bueno, dejando, que Gerardo y Pedro se fueron a la tierra mágica de My Little Pony, El doctor, cuando se fue el mutante pez de buscando a nemo, les dijo a todos que se salieran, ya que, Cana-chan estaba muriendo mentalmente

Despues de…30 minutos, el doctor salio de la sala

-Lo siento -Dijo el doctor dirijiendose a Francia- su hija, adoptada, o lo que sea de ella, perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada

-P-Puedo verla?

-Claro, ahí esta

Despues de una charla con la pequeña Cana-chan

-Bueno -Exclamo Francia- Me tengo que ir un momento

-P-Pero, los demás "Paises" Como dices tu, son raros?

-Bueno.. –En ese momento Francia salio de la sala como niñita-

Entraron los demás países, solamente que habían llegado mas, aquí la lista:

1-Mattie, 2-Islandi Gaga (La diva del pop) 3-Cana-san ect

Cuando entraron esos países empezó el problema, no vinieron por madi, vinieron por otras personas, Mattie quería ver a Nyorussia, Islandi Gaga quería buscar a Mattie para que le pagara y el único que fue por Cana-chan fue su hermano

(Muchos traumas emocionales, después!)

Islandi Gaga estaba molesta, asi que fue con Cana-chan

-Oye tu niñita! -Grito-

-¿Quién eres tu? -Dijo esta Cana-chan que estaba en silla de ruedas-

Esta Islandi Gaga saco una varita mágica y le arreglo la memoria, después de eso se fue

-Hubiera sido bueno que me arreglaras los huesos! -Grito esta Cana-chan cuando recobro la memoria-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Bueno, aquí tienen el otro cap, si lo hice gracioso o no, no lo se, cuando yo hago un fanfic pienso que no esta gracioso y al final les gusta, pero siempre tengo inseguridad, bueno, como sea, ya lo termine, decuerden subo video cada 2 dias, si puedo, claro


	7. La boda tomate

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo! Espero les guste, para los que querían yaoi! No hice el miércoles porque subi otro fanfic aparte, además, el domingo tampoco porque voy a empezar otro

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

España y Romano habían hecho una relación, mas que seria, querían ir al próximo nivel, casarse! Haci que le pidió a romana algo:

-Romana! -dijo España-

-que quieres idiota bastardo? -dijo romana-

-Queria decirte que…-saca un anillo de compromiso con forma de tomate-.

Romana se sorprendio, ¿le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

-N-No puedo bastardo, es que… -dijo romana, aun no le había dicho que salía con su hermano, Portugal-

-De que hablas? No quieres ser obispo? Creía que podias ser perfecta -dijo España preocupado-

-Ah, -dijo romana mientras miraba a otro lado- de eso se trataba, claro, entonces si quiero ser el obispo de tu boda con romano

-Gracias! -Sonrio y le dio un abrazo- lo único que falta es decirle a romano que si se quiere casar conmigo!

-Aun no le has dicho bastardo?! Eso es lo primero que se debe hacer antes que todo!

-Oh, no se debe pedir la iglesia, el obispo, la reservación del hotel mas la luna de miel?

-No idiota! Primero se le dice a la novia que si se quiere casar!

-Oh…pero yo estoy seguro que dira que si…

-Tu solo ve a decirle!

….(en otro lugar y 30 minutos después)

-Romano! -dijo España todo cansado-

-Que quieres bastardo? -dijo romano que ya se iba a dormir, hasta tenia su pillama-

-Bueno…te quería pedir una cosa…

-dime bastardo! Que me tengo que dormir, además mis sorrellas y mi fratello también se van a dormir

-Oh, si, olvide que vivias con Felecia, Romana y Feleciano, lo lamento, solo que, mañana quiero una cita contigo

-Mañana no puedo bastardo! Tengo una junta con mi jefe, además, romana también tiene que ir

-entonces pasado mañana!

-Tampoco puedo! Entiende! Toda la semana estoy ocupado!

-P-Pero…

Dijo España decepcionado, si le decía la próxima semana, el pastel se iba a pudrir y era la única pasteria que podía conseguir otro, estaba en Sudafrica, asi que tenia que decírselo ahora y nunca, ¿pero como? Asi que hizo lo que cualquier personaje de hetalia haría

Se fue de la casa de romano, mientras decía

-Ola k ase?!

Cuando dijo esa palabra, la llama de Ola K ase, llego, que tenia a Pedro y a Gerardo el Japones, vestidos de mariachis, con un Ukelele mientras cantaban

Gerardo: F es la familia donde haces cosas juntos

U es la unión de tu y yo

N es no dejes de gozar en cada lugar

Los dos: Aquí en el mar azul

Pedro: F es el fuego para incendiar toda la ciudad!

U es el uranio BOMBAS

N es no dejes sobrevivientes

Los dos: Aquí en el mar azul

Los dos: España x Romano no se puede evitar,

Los dos: Los dos son geniales juntos, no se pueden separar

Los dos: Vamooos España!

Entonces España se armo de valor, este era su momento, les hizo una señal a Gerardo, que el se la hizo a pedro y los dos pusieron los fuegos artificiales, que decían "¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

Romano lo vio, creyo que este momento jamas iba a llegar, el esperaba con ansias todo este tiempo para que le dijera eso, asi que el dijo:

-Claro, bastardo .-Lo abrazo, mientras que España puso el anillo de tomate en su dedo, y al final se besaron-.

….(en otro lugar del tiempo, como 3 dias después)

-Todos estaban en la boda, nadie faltaba (a menos que no quisieran ir o no los invitaron) todos esperaban que la novia romano llegara, talvez llegaría…CON UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA!

Romana era la obispo asi que dio inicio a la ceremonia

-Osea wey! Una boda! SoooY BiiiEn HhhiPPstEEr -dijo romana haciendo burla, en un comentario de Facebook-

(si, romana estaba en Facebook cuando es la obispo en una boda, además de que ya iba a comenzar)

Llego el novio, estaba vestido de un torero español, se resaltaba muy bien su trasero, el quería presumir, luego llego la novia, y si, CON UN VESTIDO, NENA!

-Woow romano, te sienta tan bien ese vestido de bodas, eres lindo -Dijo España-

-Porque tenias que resaltar tu trasero hoy? -dijo romano-

-Porque esta bien SENSUALON

-Si, claro, sorella, inicia la boda

-Claro -dijo romana- Bla Bla Bla, Bla Bla Bla (se quedo hablando romana por 1 hora)

-Y por el poder que me otorga, el cerial promocional de "Ola k ase, Barbie lo que tu quieras ser" los declaro marido y tomate, puede besar a la novia, o al novio…puede besar a romano!

Se besaron, todos festejaron, tomates, pizza, paella y divercion! Que podía fallarar nada!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: fue corto, lo se, pero, no me culpen! Culpen a Neko-chan! Ella quería una boda con romano y con España, ella fue! QUEMENLA Y TIRENLA AL RIO!

Bueno, eso fue todo, losiento, pero hare uno muy especial la próxima vez, creo, como sea, miren mi fanfic que hice, para ver si les gusto, también hare otro, será de drama e_e


	8. los poblemas de 2p canada

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic! Lo siento por no hacerlo antes D:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Era un dia normal, bueno, ya saben como es esto, este jamas es un dia normal, asi que digamos que es anormal, Era un dia anormal, donde todas las naciones se unian en un lugar que era "No nos importa"

Russia y 2p canada habían tenido ya varias peleas, pero esta era la peor de todas, con ya 2 hijos, Nat y Lid, los dos estaban mas ocupados, y russia se ponía cada vez mas emo, y cada vez mas suicida, eso enojaba a 2p canada, pero esto lo ponía de furia.

Como era usual, Male!belarus estaba persiguiendo a NyoRussia, pero esta vez todo era diferente

-Eso! Persíguela belarus! Me encanta el BelarusxRussia! -Dijo romana desangrándose la nariz-

-No digas eso romana! -Dijo russia escapando de belarus-

-Casate, Casate, Casateeee -Decia Belarus-

-Ya estoy casada! -Gritaba russia-

-Divorciate, Divorciate, Divorciate! -Decia belarus-

-Hazle caso! Hazle caso! -Dijo romana mientras sacaba fotos-

-Pero no quiero! -Dijo Russia-

Entonces, lo que puso verde de furia a 2p canada, romana había hecho que, Belarus besara a russia por mas de 10 o 15 segundos

-Ok -Dijo 2p canada- Si quieres divorciarte, esta bien! Yo me voy!

_Vision de Rusia: Romana morirá hoy_

Belarus hizo lo que nadie debe hacer, porque, hizo que Rusia terminara una relación formal y con hijos con 2p canada, el hombre mas amado que tuvo en toda su vida, ella lo amaba, aunque sea un malhumorado, fumador y drogado pero, era tierno habeces

-Ro…. –Dijo Russia mientras sacaba….¿Un cuchillo?

-Oye, Tranquilo viejo, no hagas algo que te arrepentiras -Dijo romana con un toque de preocupación-

-Ma… -Dijo Russia mientras sacaba otros cuchillos, parecía que decían "propiedad de belarus, no tocar excepto belarus (y russia)"-

-Na! -Cuando dijo eso, Romana se hecho a correr (como cuando a canada se le hace tarde una conferencia) se hecho a correr porque la perseguia mas de 20 cuchillos todos ellos lanzados por russia-

-No hagas algo que te arrepentiras! -Repetia romana mientras esquivaba todos los cuchillos-

-No hagas enojar jamas a una soviética…. –Dijo Francia mientras se ocultaba para que ningún cuchillo le diera-

-Nunca hagas enfadar a una mafiosa -Dijo romana a respuesta de lo que dijo Francia-

Entraron en una gran batalla, hasta que Gerardo las detuvo y ya no hablaron

_Vision de Canada:_

Y 2p canada se fue de la sala, hacia el único que lo entendia verdaderamente, sus amigos de toda la vida, que amigos, COMPINCHES! Quienes eran?

Alf y Islandi Gaga lamentablemente ellos no estaban

Asi que fue a su guarida de batman y se acostó en el piso, no sabia que hacer, no quería divorciarce, pero russia lo obligaba, ella no quizo escucharlo todas las veces que dijo "No te golpees con la pala" o "No te acuchilles contra esos filos" o también cuando le dijo "No te ahogues idiota! Y menos cuando estas bailando carramell dancen!"

Entonces, vio una sombra, le recordaba a alguien, y si que lo recordaba, era Francia

-¿Qué haces aquí bastardo? Quiero estar solo…. –Dijo 2p canada-

-Creia que teníamos que hablar de russia… -Dijo el francés-

-Como supistes lo mio con russia? -Dijo 2p canada mientras sacaba un cigarro-

Francia le mostro su teléfono, estaba en el Facebook tenia 1 notificacion, 2 mensajes y una solicitud de amistad, pero no estaba en su perfil, o en Inicio, estaba específicamente en el perfil de Nyorussia "Anya Brakingska" lo que decía:

_Anya cambio su estado de Casada a Soltera, Estado: triste, muy triste ___

_Comentarios:_

_**Chiara Vargas (romana): **__No te desanimes, podras hacer incesto con tu hermano todo lo que quieras ahora!_

_**Francis Bonnefon(Francia): **__No ayudas de mucho romana ¬¬ no vez que esta pasando por una fase de la vida difícil!?_

_**Ivan Brakingski(Rusia): **__Hermana! No sabia que estabas casada! Quien fue el maldito que te abandono?_

_**Chiara Vargas(romana):**__ Ese "Maldito" fue un canadiense de una dimensión paralela…_

_**Ivan Brakingski(Rusia):**__ Gracias romana! Ahora sabre a quien matar hoy (kolkolkol)_

_**Anya Brakingska(Russia):**__ No hagas eso hermano, fue culpa de __**Belarus**__ uwu_

_**Belarus(Belarus): **__Oye! No me culpes a mi! Romana era la que quería Belarus x Russia!_

_**Chiara Vargas(romana):**__ Porque tu no tienes tu nombre humano! Debes tenerlo idiota! Estamos en una red social!_

_**Belarus(Belarus):**__ Poner nombres de humanos es aburrido y antisocial ¬¬_

_**Yeketerina(Ucrania):**__ Hermano, no mates a nadie, eso es malo!_

_**Francis Bonnefon(Francia): **__Ay caray! Ya no entendí nada!_

_**Alejandro Gonzalez(Mexico):**__ Oye! No te burles!_

_**Francis Bonnefon(Francia): **__Tu porque tienes a Anya?!_

_**Alejandro Gonzales(Mexico):**__ Yo agrego al que se me da la gana! Maldito francés nenita! "Mirenme, Soy Francia y lloro porque Mexico me robo mis pasteles!_[1]_"_

_**Francis Bonnefon(Francia):**__ Oye! Tu eras pequeño! No te pongas asi!_

_Dejar un comentario:_

Despues de ver toda la publicación, 2p canada le devolvió el teléfono a Francia

-No tenias que mostrarme tu pelea con Mexico sabes? -Dijo 2p canada-

-Como?! Para eso vine! No crees que sea débil verdad? -Dijo Francia-

-Yo creía que vinistes por- -Ahí sono el teléfono de Francia, Mexico había comentado la publicación de Russia-

-Esperame un rato, esta pelea aun no termina! -Dijo Francia mientras escribia muy rápido-

_**Alejandro Gonzalez(Mexico):**__ Uy! Mirenme que miedo doy! El señor "como caracoles para ser elegante!" yo si como comida de machos!_

_Dejar un comentario:_

2p canada espero a que terminara la "Guerra" de Francia y Mexico y luego continuaron

-Bueno, lo que te decía, lo que tienes que hacer, es, decirle a esta Russia que la amas, que quieres seguir con ella -Decia Francia distraído mientras actualizaba su estado-

-Oye! Estoy en una crisis romántica! -Dijo 2p canada-

-Ya calmate, no te preocupes, yo se que quieres a russia y russia te quiere a ti, ¿Cuál es el problema? -Decia Francia-

-Tu no me estas prestando atención! -Dij 2p canada-

Sono otra vez el teléfono de este Francia, Ahora la hermana de Mexico del Norte le estaba replicando!

_**Maria Gonzalez(Mexico del sur):**__Podias dejar a mi hermano? :33_

_**Francis Bonnefon(Francia):**__ No hasta que me des Veracruz._

_**Maria Gonzales(Mexico del sur):**__ Puto._

-Puedes dejar tu maldito teléfono? Estoy en una crisis! -Dijo 2p canada-

-Si si aja -Dijo Francia ignorándolo-

-Maldito! -Dijo 2p canada y se fue de ahí-

Despues de eso, simplemente se disculpo con esta Russia y se fueron con Nat y Lid a comer helados.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Facebook: Chat privado de Francia y Maria

_**Maria Gonzalez(Mexico del sur):**__Puto._

_**Francis Bonnefon(Francia):**__ No digas eso! Solamente me das tu D.F?_

_**Maria Gonzalez(Mexico del sur): **__puto capitalistas, espero que mueras y que jamas ganes guerra!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Losiento si me salieron mal los nombres D: es que no me acuerdo muy bien como se escribían y me daba flojera ir a la Wikipedia a saber!

[1]: La guerra de los pasteles: Varios soldados de Mexico fueron a Francia y comieron en una pastelería varios pasteles y se fueron sin pagar, el dueño de la pastelería se fue a quejar al estado, que este se fue a quejar con Mexico pidiéndole 7000 pesos, Mexico se negó a pagar esa cantidad, y llego Francia con los barcos y intento atacar a Veracruz hasta que Mexico tuvo que pagar y llegaron a un acuerdo, 6000 pesos.

Eso es todo, lo lamento por no subir antes! Pongan mas reviews! O mueren ¬¬


	9. hetabook (?

Bueno, aquí esta otro fanfic, espero que les guste \(=3=)/ este episodio será sobre Hetabook

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un dia anormal en la ciudad, Rusia y Mattie como le decían, se había reconciliado (claro sin ayuda de Francia) pero algo no estaba bien, Rusia había entrado a su Facebook cuando vio…

_**Natian Arlovskaya(Biorussia)**__te a etiquetado en una publicación a las 7:88_

Russia se quedo pensando, que había puesto su hermano en su muro ahora? Que se vuelva 1 con el? Eso hacia ella! No quería casarse con su hermano, menos cuando esta casada, el siempre ponía cosas locas en su muro, y casi todos responden a ello, eso la avergüenza mucho, se supone que Hetabook era para personas normales y que no acosaban, vamos esto no es twitter! La otra vez puso algo como:

_**Natian Arlovskaya(Biorussia) **__el Viernes a las 10:30 am_

_Casate, Casate, Casaaate!_

_**Comentarios (3) :**_

_**Anya Brakinska(Russia):**__ Hermano, ya estoy casada ¬¬_

_**Natian Arlovskaya(Biorussia):**__ Divorciate, Divorciate, Divorciateeee_

_**Anya Brakunska(Russia): **__Si claro como no._

_**Deja un comentario:**_

Lo mas malo de todo, esa era la primera notificación de 2 la primera era que su hermano había escrito en su muro, lo mas malo, la segunda era que mas de 10 paises ya habían visto la publicación y habían comentado, lo peor es que no sabe cuantas veces han comentado ¿1 por cada país? ¿5 por cada país? ¿una conversación entera de mas de 100 horas?!

Se armo de valor, su mouse se estaba moviendo a la notificación…..¿que esperaría ahora? Antes de dar el click, fue a su armario y saco un casco del ejercito ya usado muchas veces, se lo puso, no quería desmayarse y romperse el cráneo, tenia que esperarse lo peor, hizo click y espero a que se cargara

_**Natian Arlovskaya(Biorussia) **__Hoy a las 7:88 pm_

_Ahora una canción:_

_Yo tenia a mercurio, venus, tierra y luego marte, jupiter, Saturno, urano y Neptuno….(8)_

_Ahora que escribi esa genial canción, hermana mia te pido que leas esta:_

_F es la Familia que haríamos juntos (8)_

_U es la Union que haríamos (8)_

_N es No dejes de gozar cada parte de mi_

_Asi es la unión soviética (8)_

_Fin, ahora, podrias divorciarte y casarte conmigo hermana mia?_

_**Comentarios (10)**_

_**Chiara Vargas(Romana): **__Owww que lindo, amo el Russia x Belarus apoyo mucho esta pareja_

_**Lovino Vargas(Romano):**__** el comentario de arriba tiene razón **_

_**Ludwing(Alemania): **__Esto es muy cursi, pero lindo_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(España):**__ Fusososo, que lindo, espero que sean felices juntos, igual que mi esposa y yo \(=3=)/_

_**Lovino Vargas(Romano):**__ Oye! España tarado! No digas eso, no se porque publique, es mas, dejare algo ofensivo: Maldito Bastardo de mierda, consíguete una puta vida de una buena vez, ella no te ama!_

_**Natian Arlovskaya(Biorussia): **__Tu eres el bastardo! La unión que haremos ella y yo será perfecta apoyo mi relación y tu ya la apoyas también, o quieres ver tu segundo comentario? Como sea, gracias por decir que nuestra relación es linda, no te metas con mi hermana porfavor :3_

_**Lovino Vargas(Romano):**__ Eso fue muy lindo bastardo! Se supone que debias enojarte –sonrojado-_

_**Arthur Kirland(El gran imperio ingles):**__ Jajajajaja como sea, linda pareja la que hacen los dos, que mal que jamas tendre una pareja….mis lindas cejas no me dejaran, que es eso que me paresco a ese tipo chino!_

_**Alfred F. Jones(Estados Unidos):**__ P-Pero Arthur yo estoy aquí contigo, te amo, que no lo aceptas?_

_**Yao Wang(China): **__Aiya! Para que culpas a los chinos! Estas como ese tipo chileno de hola soy German, te detesto Aru, eres malo "Cejotas"! aru…_

_**Alfred F. Jones(Estados Unidos):**__ Maldito! Nadie le dice cejotas a mi Arthur! El es mio!_

_**Arthur Kirland(El gran imperio ingles):**__ Alfred…._

_**Ivan Braginski(Rusia): **__Oh god! No le vas a decir verdad Arthur? Da?!_

_**Francis Bonnefon(Francia):**__ Rayos! No le digas Arthur! _

_**Feleciano Vargas(Italia):**__ Algun dia lo tenia que decir…ve_

_**Arthur Kirland(El gran imperio Ingles): **__A-Alfred yo no te amo…_

_**Alfred F. Jones(Estados Unidos): **__Creo que necesito unos lentes nuevos porque crei que dijistes que no me amabas_

_**Arthur Kirland(El gran imperio ingles): **__ -Desconectar-_

_**Deja un comentario:**_

Russia se alegro, no era casi nada para que preocuparse, pero esa publicación fue ase pocos minutos, tenia miedo que canada viera esa publicación….

Mientras tanto donde 2p canada:

El fue a visitar a su contraparte no había nadie en casa para que le abrieran, eso le enojo, pateo la puerta y entro, junto con Alf, a donde estaba la laptop de los canadienses, ya sabia cual era la clave, era fácil, iniciaba con M y terminaba con aple, se conecto a Hetabook y vio algo muy particular

-Pero que carajos?! -Dijo-

Vio la publicación de el Biorusso lo enojo mucho, asi que le escribió algo en el muro de ese chico viendo que no estaba conectado y no le pasaría nada

_Oye, pedazo de mierda, aquí te dejo una canción, una de mis favoritas :D_

_F es el Fuego para quemar toda tu casa_

_U es el Uranio, Bombas!_

_N es no dejes que viva_

_Asi seras tu (8) asi que o dejas a mi esposa o te parto la cara, entiendes eso?_

Eso fue lo mas gentil que se le ocurrio, lo extraño fue que cuando dio inicio, vio algo diferente, en todo esto, bueno, casi todo era normal, pero eso no implica nada, algo era diferente, creía que ya no sentía lo mismo por russia…

_Ludwing se a hecho amigo de Gilbert (el ore-sama prussia)_

_Gilbert a inventado aplicación "Invacion de regiones vitales"_

_Gilbert a usado "Invacion de regiones vitales" en roderich (Austria)_

_**Austria:**__ Me invadieron las putas regiones vitales D:_

_Alfred F, Jones a hecho pagina "Arthur no me ama __"_

_Alfred F, Jones a cambiado su estado de "Enamorado 3" a "Soltero"_

_Arthur Kirland ha comentado una publicación de Alfred:_

_**Arthur:**__ Puto Alfred déjame en paz! No te amo, nadie te ama, todos solo fingimos ser tus amigos porque el maldito canada nos dijo que tu eras frágil, entiende eso, eres un mal nacido, simplemente nadie te quiere, acéptalo, solo tu familia te quiere, eres adoptado y solo te cuide porque en ese entonces me gustaba la pedofilia, acéptalo… con cariño, Arthur, feliz dia._

_**Alfred: **__Eres un idiota, hare una pagina para burlarme de ti!_

_Alfred a hecho la pagina "Arpud Kprindan Nop Ami o navie est un tarado :B"_

_Arthur a reportado y bloqueado la pagina de "Arpud Kprindan Nop Ami o navie est un tarado :B"_

(Bueno, eso era normal, pero si se fijan, hay algo de russia, no, no le busquen, es invisible. Pero aquí se los dejo para que no chillen)

_**Anya:**__ hermano deja de publicar cosas en mi muro! Vas a hacer enojar a mi esposo_

No pudo mas, tenia que expresarse, ya no sentía lo mismo que russia, las hermosas palabras de este Francia lo había cambiado….no sabia como sentirse, asi que recordó las geniales palabras de Francia, que cambiaban mucho las cosas

_Solo dile que la amas….y esas cosas_

Esas eran una de las miles de oraciones que le dijo este Francia, asi que recordó otra

_Si, Si Aja_

_-__**Francis Bonnefon, Grandes palabras, de este Gran hombre**_

Oh, esas palabras lo habían curado de las depreciones, asi que, creía que lo mejor seria decirle a esta Russia lo que sentía, que había cambiado, ya estaba a punto de darle click para poner el chat privado cuando vio una publicación:

_**Anya **__ahora sale con __**Austria**__ y dejo un mensaje:_

_Canada, eres un puto, ya no te amo, eres un idiota imbécil que solo quiere a si mismo, mejor me quedo con este caballero, el si me comprende y me ama, tu solo me usas de juguete, crees que no vi las sabias palabras ayer de Francia? Pues bueno, mejor me voy, me quedo con la cuistodia de los niños y con la casa, te quiero fuera en este mismo puto instante_

_Con cariño, Anya_

_**Austria **__te dejo un mensaje privado:_

_Hola compadre, solo quería decirte que ahora estare con tu esposa, que ella fue la que empezó, que bueno que yo ahora salgo con ella ¿no crees? Porque tu eres un perdedor, :B_

_Con mucho odio, Austria que ya no tiene sus regiones vitales y se quería vengar de otro :c_

Canada, pensó, y pensó, y pensó, hasta que salio del shok y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba…

-Esa puta me engaño!

Se tardo mas de media hora en darse cuenta…..Buena suerte canada

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::….:::::

Esto es todo, espero les halla gustado, este lo hice estilo Facebook porque varios amigos que ven mi fanfic me lo pidieron, asi que no se enojen, hice a Austria un tipo hispta!

Eso es todo, adiós, *Muac*


	10. la venganza y la cita

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente episodio de Un loco mundo, espero que les guste, esta es una "continuación" de lo que paso en el anterior capitulo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Cana-chan y Cana-san volvieron a su casa después de un largo trafico para ir al mercado a comprar maple y pancakes, y cuando regresaban se encontraron con Alces que no les dejaban dar el paso, algo normal en sus vidas, pero lo que no esperaron era ver, su casa destrozada, la puerta rota se veía que la patearon, entraron temblando a su casa y vieron que todo estaba destruido, en la cocina, una nota en la mesa, que decía:

_Hola hermanos, esto es un regalo de mi parte, su computadora esta prendida, no tenia llaves así que derive la puerta, destrui todos sus CDs de drama total y casi toda su casa…porque fue divertido! Kumajiro y kumarie jugaron con mi oso, no término bonito, sangre en todos lados, pero no se preocupen, deben tener solo heridas de 3º grado, eso es todo_

_Con amor su hermano Mattie (y su hermana que ayudo en la destrucción) los 2p 3 _

Leyeron la nota, y fueron sin pensarlo y tirando todas sus cosas arriba para ver como estaban kumajiro y kumarie, estaban fatales, ellos solos se pusieron las vendas, pero se veian muy mal, los curaron, y acomodaron todo, lo que no pudieron remplazar eran sus CDs

-Destruyeron todo…. –Dijo Cana-san poniéndose su mano a la cabeza y dando un suspiro, estaba palido, recibió un susto cuando se entero que kumajiro estaba jugando con su "hermano" solo con el punto que tenga un bozal ya lo ponía de puntas-

-Animo! -Dijo Kumajiro que ponía su brazo en la pierna de Canada-san-

Esta Cana-chan y kumarie estaban igual, los canadienses estaban tristes, eran demasiados pacificos como para vengarse, asi que llamaron al mas revoltoso, y destructivo que pudieron como vengador

-Hola hermano? -Dijo Canada hablando desde el teléfono- estas ocupado? Esta Amelia contigo?

_-Hermano, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar, intento hacer algo importante –decia america, su voz se notaba preocupada-_

-Los dos sabemos muy bien que no puedes hacer ejercicio y comer hamburguesa al mismo tiempo –dijo cana-san suspirando-

_-No es eso! Es tu ya sabes que…. _–Dijo america al otro lado del teléfono e inflando los cachetes, se veía que a su lado estaba alguien, pero una sombra no dejaba notarlo-

-Yo no se lo que tu sabes -Dijo cana-san suspirando otra vez- esta Amelia?

_-No, se fue con unas amigas suyas, creo que era China y Francia, talvez Alice o y Russia también_

_-_Bueno, entonces dime que es tan importante y no ayudar a tu hermano?

-_Pos veras….una ballena….paso en mi casa….destruyendo la luna….wafles _ -Dijo america que no se le ocurrio nada mas que decir-

-Hermano, tu y yo sabemos que ocultas algo, dilo o muestro tus fotos -Dijo Canada, esto era algo muy importante, casi mataban a kumajiro!-

-_Bueno….Arthur is here and… -_Dijo America sin terminar la frase, estaba todo sonrojado-

-And? -Dijo canada-

-_i want to invite you to an appointment _-Dijo America susurrando para que Arthur no lo oyera-

-Ah, con que era eso, no te preocupes, entonces mandaremos a Maple para que vaya a la dimensión de los 2p no hay problema, adiós -Dijo canada y con eso colgó-

Despues de eso fue a su cuarto a llamar a maple y todos felices y contentos

_**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la casa de Alfred:**_

-Para que me querias aquí idiota? -Dijo Inglaterra con su usual uniforme verde y tomando su te con su dedo meñique al alto-

-Bueno, podias salir hoy conmigo? -Dijo Alfred todo nervioso-

-Claro! -Dijo el ingles- Vamos!

Inglaterra llevo a America a la puerta y la abrió, salieron a el jardín de america

-Ah, listo, ya salimos, adiós! -Dijo Inglaterra preparado para irse-

-Oye! Me referia a salir conmigo a una cita, en un restaurante, comer ahí y después irse a casa mientras hacen una conversación, entiendes? -Dijo America lo mas lento posible-

-No estoy tonto! -Dijo Inglaterra ofendido-

-Entonces, si sales conmigo?! -Dijo Alfred todo emocionado-

-No, a menos que tengas una de esas cajas de te de por vida, jamas en la vida salimos -Dijo Inglaterra con una sonrisa en su cara, solo había 2 en todo el mundo-

Rapidamente, America saco una bolsa de té de por vida, asi que tuvieron que salir

-Hoy, a las 8:00 yo te recojo -Dijo America-

_**En la noche:**_

Alfred estaba en sus mejores ropas, en vez de su uniforme y su cacheta, el ahora tenia una camisa azul con un pantalón de cuerro, pero aun seguía su cacheta, le quitaba la elegancia a Alfred, pero era suya, fue por Arthur y toco el timbre varias veces.

-Ya, ya voy -Dijo Arthur desde las escaleras-

Alfred vio a Arthur, estaba con el pelo lleno de rollos de cabello, tenia crema facial en la cara, una bata color rosa, con pantunflas de conejito, un cepillo en la mano y el otro una secadora, se notaba que apenas salía de bañarse.

-Te dije que a las 8:00!

-Si, pero en lo que llegue, me veía que ponerme, bañarme, en la ducha y en la tina se me paso el tiempo, dear! -Dijo viéndose las uñas de las manos- además, mira estas uñas! Tenian que arreglarse!

-Creia que no querias salir conmigo! -Dijo Alfred-

-Si, pero una cosa es no querer y otra es salir arreglado! Quédate en la sala, no tardo

-Ok

Y asi pasaron los minutos….esos minutos se convirtieron en 15 luego en 30 paso el tiempo y ya era las 9:00, hasta que por fin salio este Inglaterra, con un teléfono en la mano y hablando por mensajes

-Ya nos podemos ir? -Dijo este Alfred ya harto-

-Si, claro, podemos irnos, a donde vamos? -Dijo Inglaterra que estaba chateando con China y actualizando su estado-

-Vamos a ir a….McDonald -Dijo Alfred-

-A esa bazofia! Esperame un poco ¿quieres? -Dijo Inglaterra y empezó a escribir en su teléfono-

_**China: **__es por eso que el chop suey es el mejor_

_**Inglaterra: **__pero Alfred no me llevaría a un restaurante chino, si me invita a salir tiene que ser un lugar genial, que tenga que tener reservación_

_**China: **__Ni te creas nene! Te va a llevar seguro a Burger King_

_**Inglaterra: **__le tengo que preguntar, esperame y te respondo wey_

_**China: **__Claro_

_**Inglaterra: **__Wey! Me va a llevar a McDonald! Que hago?_

_**China: **__Oh! No, tienes que ser fuerte nene! Dile a ese Alfred: Oye, no debes llevar a alguien como yo a un lugar como ese! Que no me amas? Tienes que ser un hombre, llévame ahora al restaurante de Francia!...eso dile, no puede hacerte eso nene!_

_**Inglaterra: **__Gracias Amigis!_

Y Inglaterra se armo de valor, como el hombre independiente que era

-Oye, llévame al nuevo restaurante de Francia, que acaso no me amas? Ese lugarcito tuyo yo no voy ni loco! -Dijo Inglaterra-

-Ok! Vamos!

Y los dos fueron, al restaurante de Francia, en el camino Arthur no dejaba de hablar con China que ahora lo llamaba, Alfred pensó que después de todo, era malo enamorarse y salir con Arthur, pero aun asi lo amaba con todo y lo afeminado que se volvió, pero lo amaba

-Llegamos –Dijo Alfred-

-Que bien, abreme la puerta -Dijo Arthur cruzando los brazos-

-Que te haga que?! -Dijo Alfred quejándose-

-Que me abras la puerta! -Dijo ahora no como un favor, si no como una exigencia-

-Ok! Ya lo hago! -Dijo Alfred-

Le abrió la puerta de golpe y enojado, Arthur salio contento y orgulloso, como todo un caballero, fueron a la recepción, ahí estaba esta Francinne como recepcionista

-Tienen reservación? -Pregunto Francinne con una voz dulce y linda-

-N-No -Dijo Alfred-

-Veré que puedo hacer -Dijo ahora con un tono serio y cansado-

Agarro el teléfono y marco un numero (poop-7788) y dijo "_AxAl, 2x2"_ y colgó

-Ahorra vendrá el dueño a atender su problema, los espera en el ultimo piso, 3 mesa -Dijo francinne-

-Vez Alfie! Si hubiéramos venido mas temprano no hubiera este problema, pero no! Tenias que estar de flojo viendo la tele -Se quejo Arthur-

-Solo vamos, quieres? -Dijo Alfred-

Llegaron, la mesa que le dijeron era una reservada, de esas que tienen sofá para 6 personas, cortinas para que no oigan la conversación o lo que pase adentro y un mayordomo personal, de lo mas elegante posible.

-Alfie! Hicistes eso por mi? -Dijo Arthur viendo como era el lugar poniéndose las manos en el pecho-

-Yo no hice nada, seguro el dueño quiere hablar con nosotros -Dijo Alfred-

Y llego el dueño, creo que Alfred ni Arthur se tomaron la atención de como se llamaba el lugar "_El restaurante de Francia"_ puesto que no habían esperado ver a Francia entrar ahí

-¿Francia, que haces aquí? -Dijo Alfred, Arthur estaba atrás de el abrazandolo haciendo que Francia no note que estaba ahí-

-Eres idiota?! El restaurante dice que es mio, soy el dueño, y solo les dare 1 mesa para 2 personas, justo en este lugar, con mesero y todo, si me dan una foto tuya y del pequeño Arthur! -Dijo Francia-

-No creo que eso sea posible! -Dijo Alfred-

-Creo que seria bueno, no me e arreglado para nada! Tómanos la foto! Necesitamos este lugar -Dijo Arthur-

-Claro! -Dijo Francia-

Francia tomo la foto, susurro algo y se fue de ahí

-Disfruten su velada! -Dijeron los dos francias al mismo tiempo-

_**Despues de comer y ya en la casa de Arthur:**_

Arthur ya estaba en su casa, se estaba despidiendo de este Alfred, Arthur entro a la casa y cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Alfred lo detuvo y le dio un beso.

-Te gusto la cita? -Dijo con dulzura este Alfred-

-Bueno…no eres mi tipo -Dijo sin sentimientos este Arthur y cerro la puerta de portazo-

Despues de unos 5 segundos Arthur abrió la puerta otra vez

-Y Alfred….

-Si? -Dijo Alfred con esperanzas-

-Eh tenido mejores besos -y cerro la puerta definitivamente de portazo-

Ahí se quedo solo este Alfred, que se rio como loco después de eso, su riza se fue apagando cada vez mas

-Mierda!

Y se fue a casa con una sonrisa en la cara mientras decía "Deberian morir (8)"


	11. la entrada al universo 2p

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les guste! Continuación del capitulo pasado w

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.

Cana-san y Cana-chan habían mandado a su fiel alce maple, para que fueran al mundo 2p y se vengaran por ellos y los osos polares, porque ellos eran muy cobardes como para hacerlo y Amelia no estaba y Alfred estaba en sus momento gay.

Madi se despidió de maple y maple entro al portal místico para ir al mundo de los 2p! veamos lo que le espera:

Adentro del portal, Maple se encontró con Gerardo el Japonés! ¿Qué hacia Gerardo ahí?

-Oh mira, el alce de madi! Vas al universo 2p? te será difícil hablar! –Dijo Gerardo que con eso, con chasquear los dedos, hizo a maple humano-

-Que? Como me hiciste humano?! -Dijo Maple que ahora era un chico castaño con ropa café-

-Lo hice porque quiero! Además, es de buena ofrenda, si fuera pedro no te la daría, pero como quiera, fui al mundo 2p porque 2pAmerica me debía algo, y tu porque estas aquí, pequeño amiguito café? -Dijo Gerardo que estaba recostado en el suelo-

-Bueno, mis dueños me dijeron que me fuera a vengar con sus contrapartes -Dijo Maple-

-Solo si eres Rocky podrás ganarles! Ten! -Con chasquear los dedos otra vez, Maple parecía igual, pero adentro estaba más fuerte-

-Bueno, G-Gracias Gerardo, eres muy bueno, por eso fuiste allá? Para ganar tu dinero en algo que te debía 2pAmerica?

-Nop, porque crees que no me e aparecido en estos 2 últimos capítulos? Te mentí con lo de América, iba ahí porque pedro se metió en problemas -Después de eso saco un saco este Gerardo donde estaba este pedro-

-Hola bastardo -Dijo Pedro mientras hinchaba los cachetes-

-Ya vez que pedro es emo, mejor nos vamos, adiós, Maple -Dijo Gerardo y se fue como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-

-(raro)-Pensó este maple-

Maple había pasado ya más de 30 minutos en ese estúpido lugar, hasta que llego, además de que a cada rato se caía ¿Cómo los humanos le hacían para caminar con 2 patas? Perdón "piernas" como le llamaban ellos. En fin, siempre se caia como una niña o una borracha en tacones, siempre y ridículamente!

Recordó lo que le habían dicho antes:

"Yo soy mucho mas lindo que ti tipo" –Poni de Polonia.

Recordó esas míseras palabras de ese tipo que se hacia llamar "poni de Polonia" y eso lo animo mas a odiar a ese puto! O era puta? No recordaba, gracias a que su dueño era travesti, y el poni era rosa, no recordaba demasiado bien si era chico o chica, digamos que es un Inglaterra!

Llego a la sala de juntas, pensó que habría un montón de ruido, como era normalmente cuando veía como cana-san iba, pero aquí no había ruido ahí! Era como si estuvieran trabajando! TRABAJANDO!

-Well, aquí estamos, ¿alguna idea de como quitar el enfriamiento mundial? -Dijo 2pAmerica que estaba parado y todos los demás sentados, le dolia mucho las piernas pero no lo iba a admitir-

-Darling! Aquí tengo una idea! Darliiiing! -Decia 2pInglaterra que levantaba la mano como loco-

-Si? Que quieres? Si es probar uno de tus cupcakes es un no ¿entiendes? -Decia 2pAmerica-

-No era eso Darling! Quería decirte una idea para quitar el enfriamiento global! -Dijo 2pIggy-

-Bueno dila de una vez carajo! -Dijo 2pFrancia ya hartado-

-Oh, bueno, eso me ofendió, pero sigo, lo que iba a decir es que 2pAmerica utilice mas autos igual que China -Dijo 2pInglaterra-

-Y hacer contaminación? Solo saco este tema porque me obligaron! A mi me gusta el frio! -Se quejo 2pAmerica-

-Oh, ya cállense carajo! No ven que aquí intenta dormir un anciano?! -Se quejaba Japón que dormía en la reunión-

-Oye, Alemania! Quieres que este bastardo sangre? -Dijo este 2pItalia que estaba poniendo sus botas en la mesa y sacando su cuchillo-

-Ajam…no hagan eso en la reunión malditos…. –Dijo 2pAmerica que estaba comiendo ensalada, pero no comia con la boca llena-

-Callense carajo! -Dijo 2pJapon y se hecho a dormir otra vez-

-Haber callense! Todos esperen su turno para hablar! Desde que 2pJapon interpuso la reunión no hemos podido llegar a a nada! Asi que se callan o los cayo yo! Entendieron bola de idiotas? -Grito 2pCanada que amenazaba con dejar suelto a su Kumajiro, pero nadie quería eso, asi que se cayaron y japon durmió en paz-

-Yo solo quiero hablar de mis sentimientos…. –Decia 2pAlemania-

-Tus sentimientos no les importa a nadie, todos te odian y yo odio todo -Dijo 2pFrancia-

Maple tenia miedo, todos aquí parecían malos, incluso el nena de china que chismeaba con Inglaterra! Ya no tenia su femenina cola de caballo ni su femenina ropa! Eso estaba mal, asi que espero toda la reunión hasta que se acabo.

-Ok, esta junta fue productiva! 33 casos del mundo resueltos! Pueden retirarse -Dijo de mala gana 2pAmerica-

Maple detuvo a este 2pCanada justo cuando salio de la puerta.

-Eh! Tu que quieres pedazo de imbécil!? -Grito 2pCanada-

-Podemos ir a charlar a tu casa con tu hermana? -Dijo Maple-

-Que eres su novio? -Dijo 2pCanada-

-No! Pero quiero hablar con los dos! -Dijo Maple-

-Primero tendras que decirme tu nombre bastardo! -Dijo 2pCanada-

-Conozco a Austria! -Grito Maple, según lo que recordaba, Austria hizo que Russia y el ya no salieran-

-Me dirás todo lo que sabes de el? -Dijo Agarrándole de la camisa a este Maple-

-S-Si! -Dijo Maple-

-Eres muy valiente para ir a decirme algo a la cara, incluso cuando vienes a nuestro universo, me gusta! -Dijo 2pCanada-

Después de eso, 2pCanada le dijo de porque estaba en el universo 1p y porque regreso a su mundo, y después de que se hizo amigo de Alf e islandi Gaga.

-Hey! Alto! -Grito un oficial de policía-

-Mierda la policía, vámonos! -Grito 2pCanada que salió corriendo de ahí-

Al final no atraparon a 2pCanada, pero si a Maple, seguro que no le iba a gustar nada a Madi ni a Madd y ahora que hacia?

Lo llevaron con el FBI (y con Bob :B) y otra vez, el juez estaba ahí para juzgar! Del capitulo numero 4…..Pancake el gato! O mejor dicho 2pPancake el mejor juez del mundo jamás conocido en todos los espacios tiempos disponibles.

-Miau, Miau, Miau, Miau! (**Traducción: **Quien esta aquí?! No sere tan fácil de manipular como el tonto de mi 1p!)

-Su majestuosidad, s-soy Maple, vengo del universo 1p, me mandaron aquí para destruir la casa de 2pCanada -Dijo Maple-

-Miau Miau Miau Miau! (**Traducción: **Vinistes del universo 1p! wow! Eso es impresionante, creía que solo los países podían hacerlo!)

-Si, bueno, me deja salir de aquí? -Dijo Maple-

-Miau Miau Miau Miau! (**Traducción: **Claro! Te dejare en tu mundo!)

-No quiero ir a mi mundo, quiero estar aquí, hasta que destruya la casa de 2pCanada.

-Miau Miau Miau Miau (**Traducción: **Losiento, eso no podrá suceder me temo que no podemos dejar que haga eso)

Y justo cuando dijo esas palabras, se habrio un portal, el portal que unia a el universo 1p con el 2p, pero de la nada! Pedro llego aun en la bolsa que lo tenia este Gerardo y golpeo a 2pPancake!

-Rapido! Maple! Venimos a rescatarte! Agarra mi mano! -Dijo Gerardo mientras Pedro seguía noqueando al gatuno-

-Pero mis dueños no estarán felices! -Dijo Maple-

-Ya hablamos con ellos bastardo! Solamente agarra a Gerardo! Yo me quedo aquí para destruir su casa, no me importa estar 30 minutos aquí -Dijo Pedro mientras seguía golpeando a Pancake-

Maple se agarro de Gerardo y los dos salieron, con los poderes de Gerardo cerraron el portal.

-Gracias, Gerardo el Japones, creo que fuiste uno de los protagonistas esta vez…porque en los otros solo aparecias una vez! -Dijo Maple-

-No hagas que la 4º dimensión se rompa! Eso fue con ayuda de Juan el vendedor de la esquina….y mis fangirls -Dijo y chasqueo los dedos, salieron un monton de chicas que buscaban a Gerardo-

-Woow, tienes muchas fans! -Dijo Maple-

-Sip, por eso, Juan me ayudo y a Pedro nadie lo quiere!

Despues de eso, se fueron todos al universo 1p y vivieron por ahora felices

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic ^^ lo hice a la carrera asi que no me critiquen porfavor (/.\) si me salio feo no me critiquen!


	12. ¿Que paso en el universo 2p?

Lo siento por la tardanza! (/.\) este episodio sera 2p gracias a que muchos de mis amigos que leen el fic dijeron que pusiera mas de ellos ^^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Mientras tanto, con el pobre de Pedro en el universo 2p:

Pedro seguía atacando al pobre de Pancake el gato 2p, hasta que llego la policía 2p, obviamente.

-¿Por qué ataco a nuestro mejor juez, señor….pedro? -Dijo el policía confundido-

-¿Qué tiene que me llame pedro? ¿Eh? ¿Me discriminas? Eres una sucia persona -Dijo Pedro intentando agarrar más tiempo-

-Bueno yo... –Dijo el policía-

-¿Bueno tu que? ¿Acaso me vez como imbécil? -Dijo pedro-

-N-No, jamás lo vería así…..Solo que... –Dijo el policía-

-¿Ahora me esta acosando? -Dijo Pedro-

-¿C-Como? -Dijo el policía-

-Ayuda un violadooooooor! -Dijo Pedro y se fue a correr-

Despues de que el pobre policía se quedara confundido, y no fuera por Pedro, fue a tomar en el bar de….Juan, el de la esquina.

-¿Dia duro? -Pregunto Juan-

-Mucho, demasiado, Mucho -Dijo el policía-

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad 2p, se llevaba otra junta mundial, tenían que hacerla todos los días ya que los poblemas en el mundo aumentaban. Y no solo de su mundo, sino del 1p, asi es, ellos son los encargados de resolver los poblemas de los 1p.

-Bien bastardos iniciemos la jodida reunión de la tarde -Dijo 2pAmerica que comia una hamburguesa-

-Darliiiiiiiing! Darliiiiiiiiing! Aquí darliiiiiiiing te tengo que decir algo! Darliiiiiiiing! -Dijo 2p iggy levantadose de su asiento y parándose en la mesa-

-¿Qué mierdas quieres, Opio? -Dijo 2pChina-

-Quiero que 2pArtie me escuche, Darliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing -Decia 2pIggy que no paraba de decir Darling-

-¿Qué carajos quieres Iggy? -Dijo ya molesto 2pAmerica, no le contestaba porque estaba comiendo-

-¿Mi peinado se ve bien este dia? -Dijo 2pIggy tratando de que 2pAmerica se interece en el-

-No pedazo de imbécil, se ve mal, además, ¿Por qué quieres saber de tu peinado? -Dijo 2pFrancia-

-Oh! Te agrada mi cabello Francis love? -Dijo 2pIggy-

-Que yo no quiero ser tu jodido novio! Que odio a todo el mundo! Entiende eso! -Dijo 2pFrancia-

-Ya callense de una buena vez ¿Quieren? Que aquí intento dormir, esta reunión de mierda se tendrá que acabar algún dia! -Dijo 2pJapon-

-Aun quiero seguir cortando el estomago de ese japonés -Dijo 2pItalia-

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual, como quiera, muérete Luciano -Dijo 2pAlemania-

-No me digas por el nombre de mi tonto fratello! -Dijo el italiano todo enojado-

-Aceptas que es tu fratello! -Dijo 2pAlemania mientras golpeaba a 2pItalia-

Y empezó la pelea de los que se odiaban a muerte, 2pItalia odiaba, demasiado, a 2pAlemania, y el odio era mutuo, mientras el dormido 2pJapon estaba soñando con matar a Estados Unidos, mientras que los aliados, 2pAmerica tenia una pelea de palabras con 2pCanada, 2pIggy tenia una charla tranquila con 2pFrancia y 2pChina y 2pRusia estaban intercambiando información de los otros países para usarlo en su contra.

-Todos callense de una puta vez! -Dijo 2pCanada-

Al final, todos se callaron y resolvieron sus poblemas pacíficamente, después de la conferencia mundial:

-Hoy es el partido de hockey! Quien viene a mi casa? -Dijo 2pCanada-

Muchos levantaron la mano y se fueron con 2pCanada, después de todo, el no era ignorado, era demasiado popular ese tipo, y cuando digo demasiado, es demasiado, pero lo que no sabia era que tenia un pedro mirándolos muy sigilosamente en el techo, tomando fotos para ver sus debilidades (e_e)

-Ya veras 2pCanada…ya veras, cuando digo que vengare a los canadienses, lo hare -Susurro pedro-

-¿Qué haces? -Llego de la nada Gerardo el Japones al lado de Pedro, con una sonrisa en la cara-

-Kya! Porque haces eso? Me asustastes! -Dijo Pedro intentando no mostrar que estaba ahí-

-Ya calmate, solo vamos a ver como están estos tipos ¿Si? -Dijo Gerardo-

-Recuerda que nuestra misión es destruir la casa de 2pCanada, no lo olvides -Dijo Pedro-

-Creia que nuestra misión era vencer al burro brujo de la esquina mago de los scones venenosos! -Dijo Gerardo ocultando una arma que traía-

-Esa no era la misión tarado! Solo vamos! -Dijo Gerardo-

Al final llegaron a la casa de 2pCanada y 2pNyoCanada, casi no había nadie, todos estaban en el partido de hockey.

-Perfecto! Vamos Gerardo, hay que destruir estas cosas! -Dijo Pedro-

-No seria mejor que se encargue de eso el Burro Brujo de la esquina y mago de los scones venenosos? -Dijo Gerardo-

-El no esta aquí, solo esta Juan -Dijo Pedro-

-¿Quién es juan? -Dijo Gerardo-

-Ya sabes, el amigo del Tipo misterioso con sombrero y bigote que vive en mexico que creo la magia de Iggy, además de ser el primo del burro con tutu -Dijo Pedro-

-Ah, ya entendí, Juan el de la fiesta -Dijo Gerardo-

-¿Vamos por el? -Dijo Pedro-

-Claro!

Al final fueron por Juan, y llamaron al Tipo misterioso con sombrero y bigote que vive en mexico. Destruyo todaaaaa la casa de 2pCanada y le dejo esta nota:

_Holi, solo te quería decir que yo no hice esto, fue pedro!_

_Pedro: Oye! D:_

_Bueno, entonces, deja de molestar a toda persona inocente que ande por ahí_

_Fin~_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Bu ñaca ñaca! Aquí les dejo otro de mis fics, losiento por ser tan…..corto, y que se haya tardado tanto, deberas losiento 3': espero que me perdonen!

**P.D: **_**Si no me dejan review nuevo, no hay nuevo fic, asi de simple –cruzandose de brazos-**_

Además necesito ayuda con cual será el próximo capitulo, asi que, si no hay review no hay capitulo nuevo, asi de simple uwú


End file.
